Diez cosas que odio de Sasuke Uchiha
by misssalace
Summary: Diez. Nueve. Ocho. Siete. Seis. Cinco. Ya no puedo respirar. ―¿Qué mierda es esto? ―pregunta él, mirándome y con aquella hoja de papel en la mano―. Diez cosas que odio de Sasuke Uchiha ―lee en voz alta, y me quiero... morir. SasuSaku. AU. Drabbles/Oneshot
1. Diez: Tus ojos

**Disclaimer Applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. & esto, la absurda lista, es enteramente mío. So... un zombie te come si te lo robas *-*

**Títle**. Diez cosas que odio de Sasuke Uchiha. _Editado. _  
**Pairing**. Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno (sip... otra vez, y para siempre, SasuSaku)  
by: ViliViry (oh dios, volví a cambiarlo D: sí. porque yo era ViryMousy porque Dark Mousy es tan lindo y tiene el cabello morado, ¡morado!)

* * *

_Yo quiero estar enamorada -porque se siente bien-  
Yo quiero odiarte -porque da calor-  
Ya no quiero amarte -ha comenzado a doler, aún así se siente bien- _

* * *

**.**

Suspiré, tratando de enfocarme en lo que debía hacer. Para ser sincera, no tenía la más puñetera idea pero tenía que ver con números y ellos nunca han sido muy amigos míos que digamos. Jamás, en realidad.

Tomé mi teléfono celular, consciente de que perdería tiempo valioso y de que terminaría pidiendo que alguien, por caridad, dejase que yo copiara su trabajo.

Comencé a revisar carpetas, y fotografías que tenían varios meses guardadas ahí. No lo pude evitar, y terminé mirándolo a él. Poseía muchas fotos de él, conmigo o solo, pero las que más disfrutaba eran en las que yo salía junto a él.

Con mi cabeza perdida entre muchas tonterías, sobre todo en una reciente película que había visto, me repetí que Sasuke Uchiha no se merecía que lo quisiera tanto. Es más, lo odiaba.

―Su cabello es de lo más raro ―me dije―. Y sus ojos, ¿quién tiene así los ojos? Ni qué decir de sus… ―sonreí como estúpida, mirando a los ojos al chico de la fotografía.

Tomé un bolígrafo, y papel, sintiéndome absurdamente estúpida ―aún más― y anoté «Diez cosas que odio de Sasuke Uchiha» como encabezado en la hoja, que permanecía sin ninguna mancha de tinta salvo por el título.

Comencé por el diez, una absurda cuenta regresiva, por si en algún momento decidía echarme atrás. Jamás había mantenido una conversación larga con él, nada civilizada, así que me imaginé que podía decírselo a la cara: Lo mucho que lo "odiaba". Todo el mundo lo sueña, ¿no es así?  
Lograr decir «te amo», «te odio» sin cobardía. Pues bueno, yo lo ensayaría.

**«10. Tus ojos****»**

Sasuke. No creo que tengas alguna idea de lo mucho, pero de lo mucho, que odio tus ojos. Sí, lo hago, aunque parezca poco posible. ¿Y quieres saber el porqué? No lo creo, aún así te lo digo: me fastidian siempre que los miro… bueno, cada que por error me miras. Mariposas revolotean en mi estómago y siento que moriré. Son tan oscuros, profundos e hipnotizantes, ¡los detesto con toda mi alma! Si aún tengo alma. Me hacen quererte, adorarte tanto… sobre todo cuando me miras con arrogancia. Tu par de ojos negros. Mi perdición personal. Absurdamente espero que me mires, aunque los odie… pretendo quemarme viva, arder en ese fuego que siento… cada que por error me miras.

**.**

Si dejas de respirar, yo también lo hago. es que me estoy asfixiando, pero tú no haces caso.

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **Bueeeeno. Aquí tengo una nueva edición, sé que algunas la han de conocer y si deciden no comentar otra vez, está bien. Esta es una lista, muy personal en realidad, a la que decidí darle un uso mucho mejor al transformarla en un SasuSaku. **Serán diez drabbles (la lista) & el one shot original **(la idea base que no puede realizarse sin darles a conocer la lista)  
GRACIAS de antemano, y si han leído agradecería el comentario, al menos para que me digan lo feo que es xD'  
FF' está loco, pero espero actualizar pronto lo que tengo a la deriva, no dejar nada suelto(:


	2. Nueve: tu sonrisa

**Disclaimer Applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. & esto, la absurda lista, es enteramente mío. So... un zombie te come si te lo robas *-*

**Títle**. Diez cosas que odio de Sasuke Uchiha. _Editado. _  
**Pairing**. Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno  
by: ViliViry | le agradezco infinitamente a mi querida **HalliwellMB** porque ella me ayudó a no morir en la desesperación, y me dio pasos esenciales para lograr subir una nueva historia.

* * *

_Si me miras así, me voy a desesperar.  
Es que son tus ojos, mírate nada más.  
Entierrame una vez más, poco a poco y lentamente;  
si es que me vas a matar, sonríeme, será suficiente. _

* * *

**.**

Odiar a una persona se dice fácil, ¿qué hay de los fundamentos para ello? Pues bueno, desperté de muy mal humor a la mañana siguiente de comenzar esa lista. Tan sencillo como que me había quebrado la cabeza intentando pensar en algo que agregarle, sin resultados agradables. Los ojos de Sasuke me habían vuelto loca durante la noche, y eso era todo lo que tenía. Necesitaba con urgencia el número nueve, y llegar al uno antes de morir.

Terminé por ducharme, arreglarme y encaminarme a la escuela con mal sabor de boca. Yo y mis ideas estúpidas con la dichosa lista. Para mi desgracia, era demasiado terca y estaba decidida a terminarla. Diez cosas. Fácil, ¿no es así? ¡Es Sasuke Uchiha de quien hablo! Después de todo… él es él. Siempre lo sería.

Caminaba distraídamente a la escuela, cuando al alzar la mirada, me topé justo con el dueño de los ojos negros, «apodo idiota, Sakura» me dije. Sentí calor casi de inmediato y es que me había sonrojado nada más verlo. ¿Qué mierda con ese efecto?

Suspiré, pasé a su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra, tan solo lo miré y él esbozó una muy torcida mueca. Alcé una ceja antes de dejarlo atrás por completo. La única «dosis de Sasuke» que podía tener, eran esos encuentros casuales a base de mirarlo y nada más. No asistíamos a la misma aula.

A media mañana, al tener que caminar por el pasillo de la muerte, volví a acalorarme al encontrarme con Naruto, uno de mis más allegados amigos… acompañado de… sí, Sasuke.

―¡Hola, Naruto! ―saludé, sonriendo y con la vista periférica puesta solo en Sasuke…

―¡Hola, Sakura-chan! ―respondió efusivamente. Sasuke, a su lado, inclinó la cabeza hacia mí cuando lo miré directamente… y la mueca que había visto volvió a aparecer. Una sonrisa, lo parecía y tenía que serlo, era _su sonrisa. _

Frenéticamente e ignorando a Ino, que era mi mejor amiga, tomé mi cuaderno favorito y lo abrí en la página especial. Ignoré todo lo demás, para garabatear el número nueve.

**«9. Tu sonrisa****»**

Sasuke. Odio tu sonrisa. Punto final. Que mira que eso que tú haces no es una sonrisa, eso es una mueca arrogante. Si no dejo de respirar por tu mirada, me vuelvo idiota por tu sonrisa. Entérate, aún si no lo deseas, la odio con todo mi ser.

La esbozas como una muda burla. Te burlas de mí, ¿no es así? Claro. La odio tanto… ―y ya quedó claro― porque me hace sonreírte como una reverenda estúpida, porque me sonrojo en automático, porque mi corazón se acelera y porque… porque… ¡Porque sí! Por una vez, solo una, quisiera una sonrisa ―esa que solo tú haces― que fuera sincera, que fuera solo… para mí.

**.**

Quisiera odiarte, y tú sabes que lo intento, pero si me miras así... se me olvida todo, y me muero.

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **Quiero que sepan que, aunque ésta es una edición, la primera vez que lo publiqué se convirtió en mi historia favorita (por todo lo que imprimí de mí en ella) y además, en mi orgullo, pues logré recibir todos los reviews que jamás me imaginé. GRACIAS por eso.**  
**Oh, gracias por los comentarios & favoritos & alertas. Si leyeron, agradecería el comentario. Ya saben, un orgasmo 8-) Vale ~  
Agradeceré oficialmente a **Emiita**, porque, mujer, eres reverendamente genial *-* me stalkeas siempre D': y me conmueves. Te adoro, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme siempre y decir que te gusta tanto ~ los reviews siempre los contesto personalmente(:  
Fanfiction está LOCO. Pero vale, no podemos vivir sin esto, hay que aguantarse.


	3. Ocho: tu cabello

**Disclaimer Applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. & esto, la absurda lista, es enteramente mío. So... un zombie te come si te lo robas *-*

**Títle**. Diez cosas que odio de Sasuke Uchiha. _Editado. _  
**Pairing**. Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno  
by: ViliViry | -suspiro- he comenzado a traducir una historia bastante interesante, se llama "Laying Claim" (demanda latente, según yo) ¡denle un vistazo!

* * *

_Préndeme, hazlo por mí.  
Ámame, igual me voy a morir._

* * *

Eres la broma eterna de mi vida, tú y tu fastidiosa sonrisa. tú, completamente tú, nada más y nada menos. ¿Acaso querías más? Seguro que quieras que caiga, para que te puedas burlar. Ésta noche no, cariño, hoy tú caerás conmigo.

* * *

**.**

Estaba desquiciándome, minuto a minuto. No podría haberlo negado aunque quisiera hacerlo. No presté demasiada atención a mis clases, la verdad, y es que no podía dejar de pensar en el cuaderno con la odiosa lista que había comenzado. Iba a terminarla, por mi bien. Tenía que llegar al uno, antes de morirme.

Vamos, que no había nada malo en hacer una lista sobre cosas que odio de él. Podría hacerla de cualquiera, pero él… él era y es diferente. Al menos para mí, pero no es que yo cuente parcialmente en lo referente a Sasuke.

Me vi tentada de arrancar esa hoja del cuaderno unas veinte veces en el día, por lo menos que recuerde, no es que las hubiera contado. Me resistía cada vez que volvía a leerlas.

¿Por qué razón habría creído que hacer una lista era buena idea? ¿Para sentirme como la protagonista de una de esas comedias románticas, donde al final ella se queda con el chico de sus sueños? Vamos, eso no era posible. «Idiota, Sakura, idiota» me decía, nerviosamente.

No supe la razón y no es que me hubiera puesto a averiguarlo, en el descanso corto de mis clases, salí a tomar aire con mi libreta en la mano, era peligroso que alguien la viera.

Entonces lo vi: estaba parado cerca de las escaleras, recargado en el barandal mientras miraba a todo mundo de manera huraña, como siempre. El sol brillaba intensamente y mi corazón dio un vuelco. El cabello de Sasuke, su melena perfecta de color negro brillaba levemente con algunos rayos de sol que expresamente se posaban sobre él como si fuera una caricia, (la broma eterna de mi vida) o yo estaba loca o destellaba… azul. ¿Azul? «¿Cuándo te volviste daltónica, Sakura? ¿El color azul forma parte del daltonismo? No, no lo creo» me dije.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y riéndome tontamente, abrí la libreta y debajo del nueve, anoté el ocho.

**«8. Tu cabello****» **

Sasuke. No creo que te interese saber el porqué de mi odio hacia tu cabello, éste rasgo tuyo pudiera parecer estúpido, pero, odio tu cabello. Tu cabello es una razón muy tediosa, y sencilla. Primero, ¿qué pasa con tu peinado? ¿Qué rayos piensas? ¿Tienes algún complejo u obsesión con los patos? La forma que adopta tu cabello, esos picos perfectamente quietos… me hace suspirar. ¡Y lo odio! Vamos, es estúpido suspirar por el cabello de alguien. Encima de todo, tu cabello es negro, negro intenso… y parece ser azul, ¿en serio eres tan vanidoso que tienes reflejos azules?

Qué daría yo por poder tocar tu cabello, es un simple sueño claro, seguro es suave… seguro huele bien, ¿qué daría?

Fácil: Mi propia vida. Lo cual es absurdo, y por eso mismo lo odio tanto. Punto final.

**.**

Llevo tu corazón, en mi corazón. lo llevo a todas partes, adonde voy, tú vas, y ya no puedo soportarte.

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **otro drabble, de mi más importante escrito. mi auto-terapia/superación. Joder, necesito uno de esos libros de superación personal. No es lindo, amo a Lilo, se los juro, muy adorable la niña. Pero, yo no soy lilo ~ so, ¿por qué deambular por la calle vestida de hawaina? me voy a morir, se los digo :B  
eeeeeeespero que éste les guste, GRACIAS a todas las que lo leen, comentan, y me ilusionan. Las adoro, son preciosas(:  
Para mi preciosa alma gemela, gracias por existir y ser así, te adoro mujer. MUCHO.  
Para mi otro yo, tu otro yo también te adora, bastante. Pandita verde, you rock.  
Para mi acosadora, è-e está en proceso la orden de restricción, cariño, (no, la verdad no) gracias.


	4. Siete: tu arrogancia

**Disclaimer Applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. & esto, la absurda lista, es enteramente mío. So... un zombie te come si te lo robas *-*

**Títle**. Diez cosas que odio de Sasuke Uchiha. _Editado. _  
**Pairing**. Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno  
by: ViliViry -suspiiiiiiiiiiro-

* * *

Es una total tortura, pensar en ti.  
Lo estoy disfrutando porque estás aquí.

**.**

Gruñí al cerrar la libreta y dejar de admirar mi torpe caligrafía en ella. Me paseé de un lado a otro, nerviosa, sin dejar de observar a Sasuke, él seguía estando ahí de pie… como si el mundo girara a su alrededor y él tuviese que estarse quieto para ser admirado. Mordí mi labio, un hábito muy mío, y me sentí terriblemente estúpida. ¿Es que no era patético? Mirarlo, y mirarlo, y mirarlo fijamente a distancia… esperar a que él jamás se diera cuenta de ello o se rompería el tortuoso encanto que la situación encerraba. Yo no era una psicópata ―quería pensar, aunque dudaba― pero si no podía librarme del complejo sentimiento, nada ni nadie me prohibía observarlo todo lo que yo quisiera, todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Muy a mi pesar, repasé mentalmente sobre qué había escrito. Sus ojos. Su sonrisa. Su cabello. Las cosas más obvias y absurdas que pude haber imaginado, pero que realmente eran dignas de odiar ―o amar― de Sasuke. No se me ocurría nada más y no era posible, vamos, una persona tiende a tener más de tres rasgos detestables en su persona. Sobre todo Sasuke, de quien esa lista… sería el uno por ciento de sus cualidades. Estaba segura de ello. No se podía haber agotado todo.

Al toque de salida, la mayoría de mis amigos estaban reunidos en la planta baja de la escuela y… válgame, en quien me fijé primero fue en Sasuke. Casi por instinto, no había como evitarlo. Estaba dándome la espalda e imaginé su impertérrito rostro escrutando el vacío, como lo más interesante del mundo.

Naruto miraba embobado a Hinata, prima de Neji y una de mis mejores amigas.

―¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? ―escuché y me sobresalté. Miré hacia Sasuke, que seguía de espaldas.

―Solo… solo quería saludar―murmuré estúpidamente con voz chillona, apuesten lo que quieran, me ruboricé―. Ho-la, Sasuke-kun.

―Hmmp ―eso no era una respuesta, pero lo tomé como tal.

―¡Vamos, bastardo! ―llamó Naruto y le jaló del brazo levemente―. ¡Hola, Sakura-chan! ¡Adiós, Sakura-chan! ―volvió a gritar y me sacó una sonrisa. Sasuke asintió hacia él y le golpeó la cabeza, llamándole «imbécil». Alcé una ceja y agité mi mano hacia ellos, Naruto me respondió vivazmente y Sasuke… solamente inclinó la cabeza, y ni siquiera de eso estuve segura realmente.

Mi cerebro se iluminó. Y cuando tuve oportunidad de escribir algo más, lo primero que hice fue anotar el número siete… justo debajo del ocho. Cuenta regresiva e iba por menos.

Estaba acostumbrándome a escribirle a Sasuke, a hablarle.

**«7. Tu arrogancia****»**

Sasuke. No cuenta para nada, porque no vas a saberlo, pero odio… de verdad odio lo arrogante que eres. No sé si lo sepas, pero seguro que lo haces adrede… ¡eres odioso! Es casi como si en cada mirada, palabra y movimiento, te burlaras de la gente. O es que tal vez solo siento que te burlas de mí en particular. La forma en que gesticulas y alzas tu ceja cuando te desespero, me miras, sonríes de lado y yo me muero. Debería haber encontrado ya una manera de contrarrestar esta parte de ti. Puedo prometerte que lo haré, espero dejar de sentirme así de insignificante cada vez que me miras. ¿Qué tan patética puedo ser?; tú eres arrogante y yo patética. Qué terrible. Espero que lo goces, no creo que lo sepas, y aunque no estás cerca de mí yo… odio tu arrogancia.

**.**

Prometo amarte por siempre, aunque sea en silencio. Es una mentira claro, no existirás por siempre.

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **tururú. Uno más, recientemente he tenido varias ideas que espero poder compartir con ustedes pronto. GRACIAS por los alerts/favorites & sobre todo por sus comentarios. Son tan lindas*-*  
Por cierto, ¿conocen la lambada? Es una canción, con un tipo de baile muy específico*-* ¿No es genial? kukukú, tengo un fic sobre eso.


	5. Seis: tu voz

**Disclaimer Applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. & esto, la absurda lista, es enteramente mío. So... un zombie te come si te lo robas *-*

**Títle**. Diez cosas que odio de Sasuke Uchiha. _Editado. _  
**Pairing**. Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno  
by: ViliViry -suspiiiiiiiiiiro-

* * *

Dímelo al oído, el cuánto me amas. Susurra mi nombre, hazme arder en llamas.

* * *

**. **

Suspiré, como una verdadera idiota ―que han de saber que eso es una enfermedad― y miré con fijeza lo que había terminado de escribir hacía un minuto. Vale, me sentí orgullosa de encontrar un rasgo nuevo, como una de esas actrices de las películas. La chica hace estupideces, y sufre, pero al final él la ama en secreto y finalmente se están juntos por siempre. Una reverenda estupidez ―que aún así me hace suspirar― entonces me di cuenta de lo patético que era todo eso. Lo que estaba haciendo, vamos, ¿una lista de un chico que… no sabe que existes? Eso sí que es rayar en… todo lo terrible que se pueda pensar. No era que él fuese a enterarse, por supuesto, y por eso mismo lo releía una y otra vez.

Entonces lo pensé, pensé mucho, y su voz llegó a mis tímpanos para volverme loca. Como una efecto doppler, así de raro, y supe que tenía algo nuevo que escribir ―oh sí, desarrollé un complejo de escritora, qué horror―.

Reacomodé la hoja y le pasé la mano para alisarla, quería que se viera impecable al menos, por lo que cuando garabateé el número seis y comencé a escribir mis incoherencias, me sentí ostentosamente imbécil, sobre todo por el hecho de que me dirigía a Sasuke como si realmente fuera capaz de hablarle de esa manera de frente.

**«6. Tu voz****»**

No que lo sepas, pero soy patética. Odio tu voz también, te lo puedo jurar. La escucho y me da una molestia terrible, estoy segura de que… es molestia. Naciste así, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Es grave, es seria, monótona y a la vez tan… diablos, ni siquiera sé cómo es. Indescriptible, eso. Por eso mismo, la odio. Seguro que te ríes si lees esto, aunque no estoy muy segura de haberte visto reír alguna vez. No me meto en la sonrisa otra vez…

Odio la manera en que dices las cosas, particularmente el cómo dices mi nombre. Es como si hubiera un espacio difícil de ignorar entre cada sílaba. Sakura. Lo dices con voz estúpidamente queda y grave, y aún así me derrito con solo escucharte.

Nunca te he escuchado hablar abiertamente y estoy segura de que pocas personas lo hacen. Y es que yo _odio _tu voz… porque no paro de desear que hables conmigo, que te dirijas solamente a mí, que repitas mi nombre siempre que puedas, por inercia y porque jamás me olvides. No dejaré de odiarla nunca. Odio que no dejo de pensar en ella, odio que jamás la olvidaré y tal vez solo sea algo estúpido… pero como quisiera escucharla otra vez.

** .**

Vierte el veneno, no pierdas el tiempo. Mátame ahora, gózalo mientras muero lento.

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **ésta es una edición, (quiere decir que ya tengo los diez) pero, ¿qué otros rasgos les parecen terribles de Sasuke? Digo, siempre puedo cambiar algo o arreglarlo por algo mucho más interesante. ¿Qué les llama de éste chico, que al mismo tiempo detestan? xD ~

Las reto a que me digan algo!(:  
GRACIAS por leer, y sobre todo por comentar! agregar a favoritos *-* & tantas cosas más!(:


	6. Cinco: ese sonido gutural

**Disclaimer Applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. & esto, la absurda lista, es enteramente mío. So... un zombie te come si te lo robas *-*

**Títle**. Diez cosas que odio de Sasuke Uchiha. _Editado. _  
**Pairing**. Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno  
by: ViliViry -suspiiiiiiiiiiro-

* * *

No te veo, hazme oírte. No te veo, hazme sentirte.

* * *

**. **

Exhalé todo el oxígeno que me había permitido contener, intentando normalizar mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón. Sonreí, como una estúpida, ante las letras que había escrito ―en tan poco tiempo― estaba… bueno, estaba inspirada. Vale, el complejo de escritora no iba a dejarme tan fácilmente, lo entendí en ese momento: Eso llega, y se arraiga con mucha fuerza. (como todo, hasta los sentimientos).

Fruncí el ceño una vez más, «te vas a arrugar, Sakura» me dije, pero aún así lo hice. Fue entonces cuando fruncí el ceño levemente ―demonios, otra vez― y mi cerebro asoció otra parte de lo que sentía hacia Sasuke, con algo relacionado a su voz.

No lo pensé realmente mucho, frenéticamente, patéticamente emocionada, volví a alisar la hoja y apretujé el lapicero que tenía en la mano derecha. Escribí el número cinco con una sonrisa en el rostro, orgullosa de mí misma.

**«5. Blah blah. Hmmp****».**

Sasuke yo… vale, no sé cómo se le dice a ese molesto sonido que haces. No es una expresión, no es un monosílabo, no es nada más que un sonido. Uno muy irritante.

Como todo en ti, todo, va mezclado y acompañado de varias cosas que odio. Tu arrogancia y tu voz ―aunque solo uses la garganta para esto― no es que sea esto una palabra, no cuenta, pero demonios… lo odio tanto.

Es tonto pensar que seas así, porque no puedes hablar frente a mí (absurdo). Se me olvida cuando eres altanero, y me derrito si lo pienso. Emites esto para todo, desde que te conozco y puedo recordar, desde que me declaré enamorada de ti. Lo haces cuando estás molesto, cuando te preguntan algo, cuando te ofenden, te alaban, cuando saludas, despides, ignoras o solo deambulas por ahí. ¿No-sabes-hablar? Sábetelo, yo no soy intérprete para nada, y por eso odio esto. Odio tener que descifrar lo que conlleva que te dignes a mirarme, y finalmente hagas «hn o hmmp, o como se exprese escribiéndolo». Odio tener que escucharlo. Odio que lo hagas tú. Odio pensarlo demasiado. Lo odio, Sasuke, lo hago. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? Oh, pero si ya lo sé: Hn.

** .**

Si vas a mirarme mientras suspiro, te la vas a pasar frente a mí, mirando fijo.

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **-suspiro- tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Desde historias, hasta exámenes. Pronto entro a la universidad (vale, tan solo aplicaré para una) y he visto... como dos películas hoy, y leeré un libro pronto (me lo regalaron). Vi "Sí, señor" & "Los ojos de julia" la pasé bien con mi padre. Supongo que es tiempo de calidad, como suelen llamarle. No que les interese leerlo, pero me hace bien decirlo, ya saben, solo por hacerlo. Uhm... ¡tengo un libro nuevo! "El padrino" de Mario Puzo ~ juro que me moría por ese libro.

Tururú, espero que éste les guste también. GRACIAS por dedicarme su tiempo y leer, pero sobre todo, comentar. No está nunca de más.


	7. Cuatro: tu manera de ser

**Disclaimer Applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. & esto, la absurda lista, es enteramente mío. So... un zombie te come si te lo robas *-*

**Títle**. Diez cosas que odio de Sasuke Uchiha. _Editado. _  
**Pairing**. Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno  
by: ViliViry -suspiiiiiiiiiiro-

* * *

Si te vas, voy a esperarte. Si te quemas, voy a besarte. Y si te quedas, ten por seguro que voy a amarte, tanto y con tanta locura, que no podrás olvidarme.

* * *

**. **

Desquité mi frustración con mi cuaderno, aventándolo con fuerza sobre mi pupitre. No logré pensar en otra cosa qué agregar, por lo que me puse de mal humor. Me giré, y miré a través del cristal de la ventana: ahí estaba él, observando todo y a la vez nada, con una pose arrogante que debía ser penada por la ley. Me mordí el labio, sonriendo.

Tenía una dosis suficiente para el día entero. Suspiré y después de haber logrado mi cometido me senté a repasar algo para el examen que tendría en varias horas más. Alguien tocó a la ventana y me giré rápidamente.

―Sakura ―llamó Sasuke y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, si me sonrojé realmente no me importó. Me acerqué a él y mantuvo su mirada impasible―. Necesito un libro de estadística, ¿tienes uno? ―lo miré confundida por un momento, pues hasta donde yo sabía Sasuke siempre era bastante metódico y cumplido. Asentí y me giré para sacar tal libro y dárselo. Lo hice.

―Toma ―murmuré, sonrojada porque me había topado con la lista que elaboraba.

―Hn ―escuché, lo tomó y se fue… ¿ni siquiera un: gracias? ¿Ni siquiera un: te lo devuelvo en un rato? ¿Ni una sonrisa? Enrojecí aún más, producto de la ira. Eran ese tipo de cosas las que me sacaban tanto de quicio. Tan ofendida como estaba, tomé la lista entre mis manos y la arranqué de tajo de mi libreta, me arrepentí tan pronto la hoja se desprendió del cuaderno.

La miré, estaba maltratada y con mi caligrafía horrorosa. Sonreí amargamente y escuché un golpe en el muro justo a mi lado, miré hacía allí con una mueca. ¿Habían golpeado la pared?; no es que me importara, de igual manera cerré la mano en un puño y descargué mi furia contestando al idiota que al otro lado, parecía no tener nada que hacer. Pasaron varios minutos donde golpeaban y golpeaba, hasta que Ino llegó.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó sin siquiera saludarme y tomar la lista, intenté quitársela pero fue en vano.

―Vaya, eres mucho más obsesiva que yo, ¿por qué son cosas que odias? Deberían ser cosas que amas, sé que lo amas. Sakura, ¿ya pensaste en que hacer una lista de cosas que no te gustan de él… es hacerla sobre las cosas que más te enloquecen? Vale, haz lo que quieras ―me devolvió la lista.

Enrojecí, incapaz de refutarle algo a ella, Ino sabía mejor que nadie que yo vivía, moría y respiraba por Sasuke Uchiha.

Tomé la hoja y volví a escribir, mi corazón palpitó rápidamente por el hecho.

**«4. Tu manera de ser**»

Sasuke: Aún no entiendo si es por esto que te amo o te odio tanto, puede que sean ambas y no me dé cuenta aún, puede que te ame de lo mucho que te odio, o bien que te odie de tanto que te amo, ni yo misma soy capaz de comprenderlo.

Odio tu manera de ser, ¡realmente la detesto, mucho más que aquél nulo ruido que emites!, Y es que no logro comprenderte. Eres frío, arrogante y cruel, pero sobre todas las cosas eres orgulloso y rencoroso, no sé porqué te quiero tanto si al describirte suenas un asco de persona.

Odio como eres, al menos cuando estás conmigo. Sin embargo y puedes estar seguro de esto ―aunque puede que no te importe― que no estaría dispuesta a cambiar algo de ti, puesto que... creo que es por eso que te amo y al mismo tiempo, te aborrezco tanto. Una locura, ¿no es así?

** .**

Enloquéceme, derríteme, hazme saber que soy real. vuelve mi ser a la realidad.

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **-arr, fue una semana pesada. Espero que siga gustándoles, y no me odien -parpadea-. ¿Por qué me tardé tanto cuando son drabbles, y además, es una edición? -suspiro- porque no toqué la pc en bastante tiempo, y cuando lo hacía, no podía concentrarme para escribir. Qué trágico, bua bua, pobre de mí. lalalá.  
Amo recibir sus comentarios, GRACIAS por hacerlos. ¡Las quiero!

Yey, estamos cerca del uno, ¿no es emocionante? -no- dadadá :B

Pd: no, no he dejado de traducir y no, no me voy a atrasar (para aquellas que leen Laying Claim). Y procuraré darme un tiempo para escribir algo más bueno sobre "Arráncame la vida" que tiene estructura, pero no rumbo. Y y y y -suspiro- para el final de "Vénceme" falta poco, pues el lemon, como espero que comprendan... es complicado. Sensaciones, (ejem, posiciones) y demás, hay que dar forma y blabla. No todo el tiempo se hace de la misma manera, y vale, yo no sé de esas cosas... pero la imaginación es tan -sonrisa- prodigiosa(:  
Uhm... ¿qué más? oh, sí, que pronto subiré un oneshot para el concurso al que entré. no es la gran cosa, pero quise participar, ¿quién sabe? con suerte (cosa que no tengo, porque campanita es una tonta) y gano algo :B

GRACIAS POR LEER! (oh, si, y comentar) -mensaje amenazador- dejen reviews y les haré una oferta que no podrán rechazar [oh, sí, tengo complejo de mafiosa. eso pasa por leer "El padrino" me enamoré de Michael Corleone]


	8. Tres: tus labios

**Disclaimer Applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. & esto, la absurda lista, es enteramente mío. So... un zombie te come si te lo robas *-*

**Títle**. Diez cosas que odio de Sasuke Uchiha. _Editado. _  
**Pairing**. Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno  
by: ViliViry -suspiiiiiiiiiiro-

* * *

Vete, que te espero. Arde ahora, yo te deseo. Con mi mirada y la tuya, algo va a explotar. Quema y quema ahora, un día voy a volar.

* * *

**.**

No, posiblemente fuera que me había vuelto loca, como me imaginé que había sido. Seguí mirando hacia la nada hasta que me encontré a mí misma, mirando bobamente hacia donde estaban los chicos. Era el maldito y burdo descanso, yo no tenía hambre pero claro que me las había arreglado para, entre toda la gente, encontrar a Sasuke y su maldito peinado llamativo. Posiblemente hubiera sido más difícil de ubicar, pero además llevaba su polera negra con un bordado atrás: El abanico rojo y blanco. Como uno de los dos herederos a ser la cabeza de la empresa de ropa Uchiha, Sasuke siempre vestía algo con la marca de ropa impresa en ella.

Sonreí tontamente y apreté la libreta contra mi pecho. Suspiré y la abrí. Acaricié las letras que había escrito antes. Podría haberme sentido patética, pero no. Me recargué en el barandal y tomé mi lapicero. Me sentí inútil y tonta, acosadora y obsesionada, pero realmente necesitaba olvidarlo, sobre todo por mi sanidad mental.

La diferencia está entre _querer y poder_, desgraciadamente para mí, quería y no podía olvidar a Sasuke, incluso aunque él no hacía nada para que yo lo quisiera tanto. No, él no cooperaba mucho y aún así yo suspiraba cada vez que lo veía de lejos, murmuraba un: _Mi vida_ si es que lo veía de reojo de repente y más cosas absurdas.

Se suponía que como parte de ese algo útil, elaboraba mi lista: Para olvidar a Sasuke. Tontamente estaba engañándome a mí misma, puesto que en realidad sabía perfectamente que describía las cosas que más me gustaban de él y que, por lo mismo, odiaba.

Sin previo aviso, sentí una fuerte sensación de estar siendo observada, giré el rostro y me encontré con la penetrante mirada oscura de Sasuke. Alcé una ceja y él desvió la vista como si realmente no estuviera allí parada. Analicé su perfil perfecto, hasta que detalle a detalle y fiscalizando como toda una paparazzi su rostro, me topé con sus ojos, sus pestañas… su nariz tan respingada y sus labios.

Emití una risita tonta y mordí mi lapicero sin dejar de verlo, sus labios se abrieron, dijo algo que realmente no pude distinguir y luego esa mueca arrogante se dibujó en su rostro.

Miré el número cuatro con atención, para escribir el tres. Un fuerte latido de mi corazón me dijo que, había encontrado una razón más.

******«3. tus labios**» 

Ay, Sasuke, estoy volviéndome realmente loca, ¡hablo con una libreta como si realmente fueras tú!; de hecho lo hago ahora mismo, pero con alguien debo sacar esto.

Hn ―oh ya he adoptado tu "expresión"― realmente odio tus labios, porque me hace sentir estúpida y pequeña. En realidad pisotea mi autoestima, ¿mis razones?, simples. Tus estúpidos labios, que no son normales para ser los de un chico, ¡son estresantes!

No quisiera y aún así lo hago, los miro y de pronto me encuentro escupiendo cursilerías. Quisiera besarlos, supongo que serán suaves, jamás he besado a nadie… realmente no tienes idea de lo mucho que detesto cuando me quedo estática y te observo mover la boca mientras hablas.

Es un claro: _«bésalo__»_ inconsciente por mi parte. Y es que… siento el irrefrenable impulso de llegar, estampar mis labios contra los tuyos, descubrir su sabor, saber que puedo hacerlo, que eres real y que esto no es un sueño. Nuevamente se va al garete todo lo demás, despierto y lo único que puedo hacer es observar. Observar tus labios, y nada más. Por eso los odio, porque no podré… sentirlos jamás.

**.**

Solo siente lo que siento. Te mueres, ¿verdad?, ahora bésame muy lento, no voy a querer parar.

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **yey, que estoy de vacaciones. No es tan genial, pero espero escribir como loca. Me disculpo aquí por atrasarme, esto era diario, pero jódanme. Yo soy tonta.  
GRACIAS por leer, y comentar, a quien lo hace -parpadeo- son tan lindas y me hacen tan feliz. ~ Yey, estamos cerca del uno, ¿no es emocionante? -no- dadadá :B  
oohm -concentración- tengo avisos para las que leen "Arráncame la vida" y "Laying Claim"; pues bueno, voy a la mitad de ambos capítulos próximos (escribir y traducir, respectivamente) así que tengan un poco de paciencia -gracias- y espero sacarlos simultáneamente(:  
Para quien tenga vacaciones, ¡disfrútenlas!~

-pose de mafiosa- dejen un review (o dos, o tres, o más lalalá) o despertarán con la cabeza de un caballo en su cama. ¿No tienen un caballo? D: err.. vale, pues les compro uno y despiertan así -parpadea- Michael Corleone es TAN sensual.

ohohohoh -fangirlmode- ¿han visto la sonrisa psicópata de Sasuke en capítulos actuales? Activó el susanoo contra Gaara, y joder, lucía tan reputísimamente psicópata/sensual que tuve un orgasmo o algo así. Mierda de personaje, cómo lo amo!~


	9. Dos: tu orgullo

**Disclaimer Applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. & esto, la absurda lista, es enteramente mío. So... un zombie te come si te lo robas *-*

**Títle**. Diez cosas que odio de Sasuke Uchiha. _Editado. _  
**Pairing**. Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno  
by: ViliViry -suspiiiiiiiiiiro-

¡Ya he publicado el oneshot que participará en el concurso al que me metí! Es un grupo en facebook "Escritoras y lectoras de fanfics" denme su opinión, y GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

Te voy a decir un secreto, ¿está bien? Te odio con todo mi ser. ¿Por qué? ¿En serio quieres saber? Es que me he cansado de amarte, lo que quiero es renovarme.

* * *

**.**

Cerré la libreta de golpe, estaba cansada, lo que quería era llegar a casa y dormir o tal vez solo verlo una vez más. Sí, definitivamente verlo.

Podría haber usado el pretexto del libro que le había prestado, pero ni para eso tenía ganas o inventiva, ya me veía roja como un tomate hablando con él. No era algo que quisiera experimentar.

Para mi mala suerte, tuve que cuidar mucho la hoja original de la lista, puesto que la había arrancado, así que ahora estaba conmigo como una hermosa lista portátil.

Mi clase de estadísticas comenzó y salí corriendo para buscar a Sasuke y a mi libro también, claro.

―Sasuke-kun ―llamé en la puerta y él no se giró, le grité a Kiba que lo llamara y tampoco le hizo caso a él, mi profesor estaba en la puerta acechando a cualquier posible prófugo de su clase―. ¡Sasuke-kun! ―grité, logrando atraer la atención de todos los presentes incluido el profesor. Sasuke y yo nos miramos a los ojos y alzó una ceja mientras yo me sonrojaba. Yo lo llamé con la mano y él no se movió de su lugar.

―Joven Uchiha, si no quiere estar en mi clase, bien puede salir a atender a su amiga―dijo el profesor y enrojecí. Él negó y se acomodó en su asiento de modo que me quedé parada como idiota en la puerta: sin orgullo, sin aire y sin mi libro. Genial.

Mi profesor no me dejó pasar sin libro y me quedé afuera con mi lista en la mano y para variar, ganas de asesinar a alguien. Me vino a la mente algo con qué desquitar mi furia. Saqué la lista de mi folder y de mi bolsillo un lapicero, miré el número tres con rencor y lo salté, para escribir el dos. Mi corazón dio un potente latido al comenzar, para variar.

**«2. Tu estúpido orgullo****»**

Ya no sé ni que pensar, posiblemente esto ni siquiera cuente como algo odiable, entra en el rango de tu manera de ser, sin embargo y ya que es tan grande: tu orgullo se merece su lugar especial.

Entre la gama de cosas que odio de ti, la más frustrante es tu sonido especial, claro. Sin embargo la que se lleva el premio es la que se refiere a tu orgullo.

No sé si sea porque así te educaron, esté en tu naturaleza o sea cosa de tu psique, ¡pero eres jodidamente orgulloso!, y lo odio. Lo odio porque no hay manera en que yo luche contra eso, ni siquiera esperando ganarme tu corazón, antepones tu orgullo ante todo. No debería quejarme puesto que sé que así eres… sin embargo, aún puedo decir que odio la importancia que le das a tu orgullo. Primero tú, después tú, al último tú y si es que hay espacio, nuevamente tú. Si los demás se joden a tu paso, posiblemente no importe puesto que tú estarás bien.

El mundo definitivamente no funciona así, y si lo hace, la perdida soy yo. Tú eres fuerte, inteligente, jodidamente _atractivo_ y por demás te antepongo a mí misma.

Posiblemente la razón de mi odio hacia tu orgullo, es que te lo envidio, tal vez sea porque yo no tengo. No, realmente no tengo orgullo, para mí patéticamente: primero estarías tú, después tú, y al último yo. Con mi masoquismo a la máxima expresión.

Con toda seguridad y sin el doble sentido de amor/odio, puedo decir que odio con fervor tu orgullo ―y he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo he dicho ya―.

Es que mientras tú eres jodidamente orgulloso, yo soy jodidamente estúpida. El tuyo está a niveles estratosféricos. El mío está al nivel que tú mandes, incluso si es que no lo sabes******. **

**.**

Vamos a intercambiar lugares, ¿vale? Quiero ser tu todo, que seas tú el que me ame... quiero poder humillarte. ¿Crueldad? No, cariño, no, es que te amo de verdad.

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **actualizando tarde ;o; porque tuve un día pesado, y además, me enfermé. ¡¿Quién se enferma en vacaciones? Jódanme :B en fiiiiin~

Las frases de hoy, las de entrada y despedida, no me han gustado tanto. Normalmente intento que sean acorde a lo que trata lo que he escrito, pero ahora se me han ido de control (?)  
LAS AMOOOOOOOOO -corre feliz por un campo de florecitas blancas- gracias por los comentarios.  
No es que me alegra que se sientan tan identificadas con esto, pues sé personalmente lo pesado, estresante y... tonto/doloroso que es experimentarlo. Lo que me alegra es que compartan conmigo lo que sienten al leer algo que he escrito *-* GRAAAAAAACIAS por eso.

Para las preciosas muñequitas que me han dejado reviews anónimos, gracias. Desearía poder hacerlo más directamente, pero no tienen cuenta D:  
También, mis disculpas para las que leen "Laying Claim" la traducción que hago & "Arráncame la vida" mi fic-largo-en-curso :B Ya pronto, es que los sacaré juntos.

Oh oh oh oh, he escrito un oneshot titulado "Cafeína" que participará en un concurso de fanfics, en facebook. "Escritoras y lectoras de fanfics" ¿Lo leerían? No sé si les gustará, y mentiría si dijera que no espero ganar, pues por algo participo. es mi primer concurso, so -mi primera vez- ¡leanlo y díganme!

Campanita, fuera.


	10. Uno: tu atractivo

**Disclaimer Applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. & esto, la absurda lista, es enteramente mío. So... un zombie te come si te lo robas *-*

**Títle**. Diez cosas que odio de Sasuke Uchiha. _Editado. _  
**Pairing**. Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno  
**by.** ViliViry

* * *

Voy a odiarte, te lo digo, te odio ahora con pasión. ¿Sabes que significa? Que va a durar mucho más que el amor.  
Me cuesta fingir que te amo, cuando te odio tanto. Siente ahora mi rechazo, el fuego está comenzando.

* * *

**.**

Miré con hastío la lista, esa que estaba volviéndome loca. Sentía que un avión podía aterrizarme encima y no sentiría nada, ya estaba entumecida de abrazarme a mí misma. Justo cuando dieron el toque de cambio de clase y estaba casi dispuesta a pedirle mi libro de Sasuke, sentí que algo ligero me tocaba la cabeza y literalmente, un avión se estrelló en ella.

Giré la vista a todos lados y me di cuenta de que Naruto me miraba con culpabilidad, le sonreí a medias y me acerqué a él con el avioncito de papel en la mano.

―P-perdóname, Sakura-chan ―dijo alzando las manos, supuse que estaba tan acostumbrado a que lo golpeara que se le hizo extraño que no lo hiciera en ese momento.

Estaba por irme, cuando entre toda la gente, pude identificar la cabellera de Sasuke, lo observé mientras la sangre subía con rapidez a mis mejillas y me invadía un fuerte calor en el pecho: era perfecto. Tan jodidamente perfecto que dolía incluso mirarlo. A sus diecisiete años, Sasuke contaba con el maldito físico de un dios griego e incluso mejor pues no me imaginaba a Ares o Apolo y… algún otro tipo mitológico, con tanta perfección como tenía él.

Sonreí embobada, pero un borrón rojo atrajo mi atención y fue cuando volví a la realidad. Enfoqué nuevamente y abrí la boca. Junto a Sasuke, que caminaba sin cesar, se encontraba una chica pelirroja que parloteaba sin parar, usaba gafas de pasta gruesa y sonreía como… como yo, justo como yo. Fruncí el ceño y mi sonrojo incrementó aún más. Me giré molesta y me olvidé de mi antiguo propósito ―recuperar mi libro―, desgraciadamente, tenía que reconocerlo o estallaría: estaba celosa.

Podría haberme acercado de manera avasalladora e invadido el espacio personal de Sasuke, reclamarle por mi libro y hacerle ver a la tipa pelirroja que ahí, yo era más cercana a Sasuke y podía ordenarle; pero me hubiera sentido más patética de lo que me sentía al girarme frustrada.

Entré al aula vacía, puesto que tenía clase de deportes, a la que decidí faltar. Me senté en mi lugar y aspiré aire fuertemente. Tomé la hoja suelta que ahora era mi lista y la miré sonriendo con amargura.

Admiré todo lo que había sido capaz de escribir sobre él y tomé con fuerza el bolígrafo, todo me parecía efímero, todo tan patético, yo misma me sentía de esa manera.

Casi con furia, anoté el número uno con fuerza, temí incluso romper la hoja, tenía en la cabeza el último número. Perfecto.

**«1. Tu atractivo****»**

¿Que si te odio?, ¿que si te amo? No sé, me ha costado diez cosas y aún no lo sé. Lo que si odio, Sasuke, es tu atractivo estúpido. ¿Por qué? Vale, veamos… porque es insoportable. Insoportable que andes por ahí, luciendo de esa manera, con todas las otras cosas que te cargas encima ―que odio― y que hacen enloquecer a cualquiera. Nariz, ojos, rostro, cuerpo, lo que sea. No debería ser siquiera justo que seas así. De todas las cosas que puedo odiar de ti, esta es la peor.

Me hace… sentir celos. Odio que alguien te mire como lo hago yo, que te rodeen y no sea yo. Es que quiero que me mires a mí, nada más. ¿Es tanto pedir? Patético, puede ser, pero no creo que sea demasiado. Pero vamos… yo... se que puedo llegar a ser posesiva, burdamente celosa, pero es culpa de ese aspecto tuyo. Odio que seas así, odio lo que provocas en mí. Es por eso que odio tu físico, el atractivo físico, entre más te miro más lo aborrezco. Entre más te miro, más me pierdo. Entre más te miro yo... más pequeña y estúpida me siento.

**.**

Te amo, sí, felicidades. ¿No te gusta? Discúlpame, mi vida, que no es para complacerte a ti. Te amo, sí, pero te amo por mí.  
Hoy voy a ser egoísta, y voy a preocuparme por ti. Sí, si tu sonríes yo podré ser feliz.

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **D: iniciaré una campaña bebé (una pequeñita) para saber si les gustan o no las frases de inicio/final en cada capítulo, y si no son molestas de leer.  
ESTO NO ES EL FINAL, aún falta el one shot original (para el que era indispensable la lista, sino, no hubieran sabido de qué hablaba) pero lo editaré un poco también. ~ uhm.. GRACIAS por sus lindos comentarios a todas, son tan lindas, que a veces me da depresión xD' sí, es que soy rara :B  
Pasen a leer "Cafeína"; es mi bebé y está concursando en un grupo de facebook~ sean todo lo malas que quieran, háganme llorar si es necesario xD'

Una oferta que no podrán rechazar: Si has leído, deja un lindo y maravilloso review para que Viry se orgasmee. Sino, dormirás con los peces (con los peces muertos) -acento siciliano/italiano-

Campanita, fuera.


	11. Diez cosas que odio de ti

**Disclaimer Applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

**Títle**. Diez cosas que odio de Sasuke Uchiha. _Editado. _  
**Pairing**. Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno  
**by.** ViliViry

* * *

No te amo, no tengas tanto miedo. Quédate ésta noche, mira que te lo demuestro. Te odio... ¿no es eso especial? Te odio, quiero pasar contigo toda la eternidad.  
Voy a morderte, besar tus labios, otra vez. Salvaje, cálido y muy fuerte, quizá rojo (hasta que sangres). Conmigo, te prometo, todo puede ser.

* * *

**.**

No me ames, por favor, no te atrevas a hacerlo. Eso va a acabarse un día, y es lo que yo no quiero. Ódiame, seguro será mejor, más caliente, más color, tan eterno como el cielo.

**.**

Es justo ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que no puedo escribir una palabra más o será ilegible. Pongo la hoja en el pupitre y observo la última palabra coherente que fui capaz de escribir: pierdo.

No me explico porque no puedo ver bien, hasta que siento una lágrima correr por mi mejilla. Pienso en la siguiente clase, que es la única que comparto con Sasuke ―donde descubrí que me gustaba― y la que después de esto no voy a soportar. Me limpio la lágrima con el dorso de la mano, pero no es que pueda evitar a las que vienen a continuación.

Una vez fui capaz de escuchar o leer que de nada sirve observar y observar sin hacer nada; las cosas se deben realizar, nada pasa por arte de magia. La realidad llega a ser cruelmente arrasadora con una persona y si es que nada se hace, puede llegar a matarte.

Mi realidad es que no puedo vivir un solo minuto sin observar a Sasuke, y es mi más grande error: Simplemente mirarlo.

Aspiro con fuerza para no ahogarme, cuando una mano me toca la espalda y mi corazón late con fuerza.

―Sakura ―llama Ino, su voz es un tanto tranquilizante y por tanto, vuelvo a respirar con normalidad.

―¿Qué? ―pregunto en un susurro, sin mirarla siquiera.

―Oye, preguntarte si estás bien puede ser idiota, así que dime, ¿estás bien? ―pregunta y se sienta frente a mí robándome una sonrisa, asiento por inercia―. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que no puedes mentirme, frentona?

Frunzo el ceño. La miro sin mirarla, y ella seca una lágrima que corre por mi mejilla hasta casi llegar a mis labios.

―¿Por qué estás así? ―vuelve a preguntar, y es cuando logro enfocar sus ojos por completo, sonrío con amargura y obviedad, ella se golpea la frente en un gesto dramático―. Sasuke ― corrobora lo que quise decirle con la mirada.

Un punto a favor de Ino, es que me conoce tan bien que puede hablar conmigo con simples gestos o miradas y torturarme con su sinceridad; como toda una profesional.

―Sí ―susurro.

―Idiota ―contesta ella y la miro implorando compasión inmerecida, ella niega levemente―. ¡¿Ahora qué? Sakura, ni siquiera te habla, ¿qué hizo para ponerte así?

―Eso ―respondo y ella entra en la histeria.

―Estás mal, Sakura ―dice y se acomoda en su asiento―. Mira nada más tu aspecto, te ves horrenda, y además, ¡mira esa lista! Deberías quemarla, lo digo muy en serio. No puedo creer que hagas que… no, espera ―aspira aire y vuelve a comenzar, la miro casi divertida―. ¿Qué pretendes ganar con ponerte en ese estado? ¿Realmente crees que porque estés llorando él va a venir a profesarte el amor que secretamente siente por ti? ¡Esto no es un escrito novelesco, Sakura! Ese tipo de cosas no pasan.

―Lo sé.

―Mira, Sakura, no voy a mentirte para hacerte sentir bien. No es normal que te sientas así, y no vas a superarlo. Realmente no creo que lo superes hasta que te lo saques de la cabeza oficialmente. Y no, no me preguntes cómo, hazlo tú misma, ¡dile lo que sientes!

―Ino yo…

―¿Crees que sirva de algo que lo hagas?, ¿Cambiará algo en ti? ¿Cambiará algo en él?

―¡Ino! ―grito―. No necesito esos…

―Claro que sí, Sakura. De nada va a servirte llorarle y mirarlo como si fuera tu sol y tu luna, debes hacer algo para que él te mire y si no es así…

―Bien ―murmuró―. ¡Lo haré, lo haré, le diré que lo quiero! ¿Feliz?

Ella me mira con sus orbes azules, sorprendida y satisfecha.

―No realmente, ¿te servirá de algo decírselo?

―No…

―No me digas que no sabes.

―Eres demasiado complicada, Ino ―acoto frunciendo el ceño, enojada y divertida a la vez, ese efecto posee Ino sobre mí.

―Nah, ahora, responde a mi pregunta. ¿Vas a ir en este momento a decírselo?

Asiento tontamente.

―Falso, no estás segura de eso y es lo que te da tanta inseguridad ―comenta en tono casi profesional―. Debes de pensar en que puede traerte como consecuencia el que se lo digas, puedes sentirte mejor contigo misma y esas tonterías, pero, debes pensar en lo que pasará después de que le grites a todo pulmón todo el amor que sientes por él.

Alzo una ceja, ¿cuándo es que llegó este momento a mi vida?

―Yo…

―Imaginemos que justo en ese momento, él está frente a ti y le dirás lo que sientes, dilo.

―Ino, no creo que… ―intento decir, para variar solo se queda en un intento.

―Dilo―ordena, en cierto modo Ino sí que me recuerda a Sasuke, demasiado mandona, a la vez podría ser Naruto en su versión femenina y no solo por el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, es tan tenaz e hiperactiva como él―. ¿Qué vas a decirle?

―Yo… yo diría… ―meneo la cabeza―. Diría… diría: Sasuke-kun… ―me detengo a tomar aire y miro a Ino a los ojos―. ¡No puedo hacerlo así nada más Ino, menos frente a ti!

―Bien, pasemos a lo siguiente ―agita la mano para restarle importancia a mi incapacidad para expresarme―. ¿Cómo reaccionará Sasuke?; mis suposiciones son uno: Te mira sin decir nada, se queda escuchándote. Dos: Se ríe y se va, dejándote como toda una idiota.

Por mi mente pasan ambas imágenes y aunque la segunda es la menos posible de ambas, es la que mejor implica mi inseguridad.

―La segunda ―elijo.

―Error: la primera, ¡tu lo conoces mejor que yo, Sakura! Sabes que Sasuke no es de esos que se ríen como idiotas. Está bien… tercera etapa, ¿Qué harás después de gritarle que lo amas?

Boqueo como pez y luego vuelvo a cerrar la boca, sin entender.

―Sí, Sakura ―dice Ino, algo exasperada por mi idiotez―. Ya le has dicho, «¡te amo, Sasuke-kun!» ―grita en un tono de voz tan chillante, tan parecido al mío cuando estoy nerviosa, que me hace fruncir el ceño―. ¿Qué viene después de eso?

Cierto, ¿qué viene después de eso?

normalmente una persona a punto de declararse piensa en todo: en como lo dirá, el tono de voz que usará, la manera en que moverá una mano y como mirará a la persona en cuestión. Incluso puede llegar a imaginarse todo el escenario, lo único malo es que no incluye la escena de: «_después de declararse, acto uno». Y es lo peor de todo. Confesar los sentimientos no siempre es tan malo, y tampoco es algo que pueda planearse, el corazón te late como si su lugar no fuera tu pecho, si no el cielo. Tus mejillas están rojas o simplemente piensas que sufrirás combustión espontánea y acabarás evaporándote. Te imaginas dos opciones: que esa persona te corresponde, y puedas besarlo o que te rechaza, te echas a llorar y bajas la mirada._

Lo que viene después es lo último que pasa por tu cabeza. Se puede usar el típico: ¿no vas a decir nada?

Lo cual es patético.

Es posible mirarlo a los ojos haciendo presión para obtener una respuesta y sonreír como idiota ante la creciente angustia por la negativa.

―Han pasado quince minutos desde que le dijiste lo que sientes ―prosigue Ino―. ¿Te irás de allí sin escuchar la respuesta? ¿Esperarás su digno: no? ¡Vamos Sakura, demuéstrame que eres inteligente!

―¡Es difícil, Ino! ―respondo de manera ruidosa―. ¡Sasuke no es cualquier tipo! El muy idiota es el tipo que me vuelve loca y… y… yo no…

―Tú sí ―responde ella―. Claro que tú sí, Sakura… llevas más de dos años hartándome con lo mucho que Sasuke te gusta, ya es hora de que hagas algo al respecto. Sobre todo con esta lista ―toma mi hoja y la abanica en mi rostro, me sonrojo en lugar de quitársela.

Bajo la mirada. ¿Qué debo hacer? obviamente Ino tiene razón y es lo único que pienso justo ahora, jamás puedo hacer más que mirarlo y eso es terriblemente patético e ingenuo. No logro nada con hacerlo.

―Él ya lo sabe, Ino ―murmuro.

―¿Cómo…? ―pregunta ella y me mira con una ceja alzada.

―Naruto ―decimos al unísono y ambas reímos. Sí, fui tan estúpida de confiarle a Naruto lo que siento por Sasuke y… él se lo dijo de una manera tan poco ortodoxa que fue mi fin. Es desde ese día ―hace ya cinco meses― que casi no hablo con Sasuke.

―Eso es aún más tonto ―sigue Ino, presionando mi mano levemente―. Decirle por segunda vez es casi rogarle, Sakura, ¿quieres rogarle?

Asiento internamente, y es que recordemos que yo soy patética con respecto a Sasuke.

―No se lo dije yo, técnicamente no es rogar ―argumento como si eso fuera a servirme de algo.

―Buen punto ―acepta Ino―. A todo esto, no me has respondido y ya van a dar el toque para cambio de clase ―reclama en tono divertido―. ¿Lo harás o no?

Miro la lista entre sus manos, miro mis propias manos y luego los ojos de Ino. A estas alturas y a como están las cosas, realmente tengo poco que perder y aunque ese poco es realmente muy importante para mí, no es nada a lo que podría tener ―cosa que dudo― pero que vale esperar.

―Sí ―respondo decididamente. Ino sonríe y deja la lista sobre algunas de mis cosas, entre ellas mi libreta de idiomas.

―Frentona ―llama antes de levantarse por completo, su voz se opaca gracias al timbre que en ese momento suena, logrando sacar a mi corazón de su letargo―. Mucha suerte y, no te… bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? ¡Sakura, me exasperas! ―gritonea para luego darme un golpe en la cabeza―. Prométeme que no te sentirás patética al hacerlo. Tú no eres patética y no necesitas que te lo diga. Eres todo menos idiota, patética, o fea. Ese tipo de cosas que sé que pasan por tu mente cuando ves a Sasuke. No me decepciones Sakura, eres mucho mejor que hormonas locas por un hombre.

Dicho esto, se va hacia afuera. Ino no va en mi salón de capacitación para los idiomas. Desgraciadamente para mi pobre autoestima, ella va en contabilidad o algo así, trago saliva y tomo mis cosas, guardo _la lista entre las hojas de una de mis libretas favoritas ―no mi diario―, y luego la tomo __en la mano derecha para mayor seguridad. Guardo lo demás y agarro mi mochila para dirigirme hacia el aula designada para idiomas 1. Sonrío al encontrar a Naruto en el pasillo, con Hinata a su lado._

―¡Hola, chicos! ―saludo tratando de sonreír.

―Hola, Sakura-san ―saluda Hinata y me sonríe, otro caso muy aparte es ella, que está tan enamorada de Naruto como él de ella, ahí ambos son los idiotas. Giro los ojos exasperada de solo pensar y desear estar yo en su situación; camino hacia idiomas.

Naruto jala de mi mochila para detenerme y me pasa un brazo por los hombros.

―¡Suelta! ―grito, más por el bien de Hinata que por el mío ya que sé que ella es voluble con Naruto y sé que yo también lo soy con Sasuke―. ¿Qué quieres? ―pregunto más calmada.

―So-solo quiero la tarea de Kakashi ―dice con las manos en alto―. No la hice y… ¡Ah, y también la tarea de la profesora Kurenai! ―giro los ojos estresada, a punto de quitarme la mochila de los hombros cuando noto que llevo mi libreta de idiomas en la mano_. Frunzo el ceño al extendérsela con una sensación rara en el estómago ―sensación que solo siento con la proximidad de Sasuke― y cierro los ojos cuando él la toma con su mano izquierda._

―Toma, más vale que te apresures o ambos tendremos problemas, cópiala rápido ―ordeno y lo empujo para que camine más aprisa entre la gente para llegar al salón.

Naruto corre frente a mí, Hinata toma su lugar a mi lado y me sonríe.

―¿En qué piensas, Sakura? ―pregunta la Hyuuga y la miro extrañada.

―En muchas cosas, pero realmente no es nada importante, ¿ya le dijiste a Naruto que lo quieres? ―pregunto, presionándola como Ino lo hizo conmigo, ¿qué? Es lindo ser quien presiona en lugar de ser el presionado. Realmente muy lindo.

Hinata se sonroja casi instantáneamente y giro los ojos.

―Hinata, deberías decírselo, te sorprendería el resultado que…

Justo en ese momento alguien se abre camino entre ambas y nos vemos forzadas a hacernos a un lado, yo a la izquierda y Hinata a la derecha. Frunzo el ceño a punto de golpear al idiota que ni siquiera fue capaz de pedir permiso y… me quedo estática, Sasuke roza su hombro con el mío, se gira a mirarme fríamente y me cuesta trabajo volver mi mirada hacia Hinata, es algo que simplemente no me creo capaz de soportar, no puedo hacerlo.

Hinata me toca el brazo y muy en contra de mi voluntad, la miro.

―Sakura ―llama ella.

―¿Hmm? ―emito de modo que miro de reojo si Sasuke se ha ido, y de hecho ha pasado de largo, directo al aula de idiomas.

―Me decías algo sobre… Naruto-kun ―dice, y sacudo la cabeza recobrando la consciencia.

―Ah sí, que le digas lo que sientes, te sorprendería lo que puede hacer que tengas el valor de hacerlo ―patéticamente yo estoy hablando sobre valores.

―C-creo que sí ―dice Hinata y le toco las mejillas.

―Tranquilízate Hinata, Sasuke no está aquí ―digo mientras me acomodo la mochila.

―¿Sasuke? ―murmura ella y ahora, la sonrojada soy yo, sonrío como idiota pero no es suficiente para cubrir mi exabrupto, no creo que nada logre serlo.

―Naruto, dije Naruto, ¡quise decir Naruto! Oh vamos… acaba de pasar y su nombre se me… se…―comienzo a gritar como si realmente fuera importante equivocarme de nombre frente a alguien como Hinata, creo que el único que no sabe ―y si sabe, simplemente decide ignorarlo― que lo quiero es Sasuke, posiblemente sea la segunda opción y lo ignore porque no quiere nada conmigo.

A Hinata se le ha disminuido el sonrojo, ahora la que luce como tomate soy yo.

―Tranquila, Sakura ―me dice mi amiga Hyuuga―. Entendí la idea, creo.

Miro a Hinata casi con odio.

―¡Naruto! ―murmuro y miro fijamente a su derecha, ella se gira y su rostro pasa de su hermosa tez pálida a rosada y posteriormente a todas las tonalidades rojizas y rosáceas que puedan existir. Es lo más adorable de Hinata, se sonroja con tanta facilidad que deja de ser divertido molestarla, sobre todo cuando sabe como regresar el golpe; oh claro que sí, Hinata es inocente justamente cuando quiere.

―Sa-Sakura-san―murmura ella con dificultad y jugueteando con sus dedos―. Lle-llegaremos tar-de, me-jor hay que ir al salón ―dicho esto se aleja de mí pero yo la alcanzo para pasar mi brazo por sus hombros.

―Tranquila Hinata ―repito―. No tiene nada de malo estar loca por alguien como Naruto, veme a mí, a mí me gusta Sasuke y… bueno, tampoco es tan malo.

Hinata hace el esfuerzo sobrehumano por no volver a sonrojarse, puedo verlo en su rostro y la manera en la que respira: erráticamente.

Giro los ojos y vislumbro la entrada del aula de idiomas ―está bien, veo a Sasuke primero que nada― y ambas nos dirigimos hacia allí, no sé porque, siento que hemos perdido realmente mucho tiempo en el pasillo o es mi propia percepción del mundo, no quiero llegar al aula de idiomas, no quiero ver a Sasuke y suspirar… simplemente no quiero hacer lo que ya le prometí a Ino, decirle a Sasuke lo que siento por él.

Cruzamos el umbral del salón y me dispongo a sentarme en mi lugar habitual. Nos toca clase de lenguas orientales, así que debo sentarme detrás de Sasuke y Naruto. Suspirando, tomo un pupitre y lo acomodo detrás del lugar que sé que es del Uchiha, no hay más que ver su estúpida mochila.

Niego levemente y dejo ahí mis cosas, tenemos el descanso y esos míseros veinte minutos pueden pasar realmente rápido.

Salgo del salón acompañada de Hinata para encontrarnos con Ino y TenTen, normalmente salíamos todos juntos, es decir… Neji, Gaara, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke y Naruto, pero ellos se alejaron de nosotros hace unos meses, por lo que ahora somos dos grupos totalmente separados.

Suspiro ante la mirada de todas y es que supongo que si Ino no les ha dicho nada, se los dirá pronto. Busco con la mirada a Sasuke, lo perdí de vista justo cuando entré al aula y debería haberlo visto salir cuando menos. Frunzo el ceño y recuerdo que si Naruto está haciendo la tarea, Sasuke estará con él, deben estar ambos en el salón.

Me siento tan… acosadora, patéticamente poseo un radar especial que me permite encontrarlo entre un mar de gente, no es solo que tenga que buscar la cabellera rubia de Naruto o el rojo de Gaara, es realmente que soy muy capaz de identificar a Sasuke sin necesidad de buscarlo…

―Entonces, Sakura va a hablar con Sasuke―escucho muy vagamente y es lo que me vuelve a realidad―. Así que tendremos que irnos sin ella hoy ―prosigue la voz de Ino y me giro a mirar a todas.

―¿Qué, yo qué? ―pregunto en un susurro.

―Así que… ―comienza Tenten―. ¿Vas a declararte a Uchiha, no?

Me separo de ella y la miro con arrogancia ―mecanismo de defensa bastante útil frente a Sasuke―, y cruzo los brazos.

―Sí ―respondo, no es que sea momento de negar algo que Ino se ha pasado refutando dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

―Déjala ―ordena Ino―. Mejor preocúpate por decirle algo a Neji, escuché que una chica de tercero lo persigue mucho.

Tenten hace una mueca de molestia, pero no se sonroja. Creo que cada una posee una manera de mostrar afecto o pena, la de Hinata es sonrojarse y no respirar. Ino jamás ha mostrado tal cosa, al menos no frente a mí. Tenten simplemente guarda silencio o refuta cosas sin sentido y yo, yo me sonrojo poco más que Hinata pero conservo algo la compostura. Soy como un punto intermedio entre… nadie.

―Ya lo sé ―responde la castaña―. ¡Esa idiota me las pagará si sigue acercándosele así a Neji!

―Uy sí ―intervengo yo―. Pero tranquila Tenten, no tienes que cometer algún tipo de crimen pasional. Tan solo decirle a Neji lo que sientes, así llegarás a ser prima de Hinata.

Todas reímos, incluso Tenten.

―Te ayudaré a que seas mi prima TenTen ―susurra Hinata y todas la miramos extrañadas, ella casi no susurra a menos que vea a… Naruto.

Escaneo por todos lados hasta encontrar al dueño de los suspiros de Hinata, acompañado del dueño de mis propias pesadillas y sueños más idiotas: Sasuke. Giro la vista completamente tensa y finjo comer tranquilamente, a pesar de lo mucho que deseo mirarlo.

―Sasuke te está mirando ―murmura Tenten y yo respingo por inercia, quiero corroborarlo pero no me siento capaz de hacerlo.

―Sakura ―llama Ino―. Realmente te está mirando.

―Hinata, ven conmigo ―murmuro y antes siquiera de que ella acepte venir, yo la jalo por las mangas de su suéter lila y la hago acompañarme, gracias al cielo el contenedor de basura está cerca del grupo de los chicos. Mi corazón late como loco―. No te atrevas a sonrojarte ―advierto y cuando me giro para verla, sé que no había necesidad de que dijera nada, ella ya está haciendo gala de su talento para cambiar de color.

Tiro la basura como si nada y miro hacia adelante. Naruto casi nos mata del susto a ambas con sus gritos.

―¡Sakura-chan! ¡Hinata-chan! ―gritonea Naruto y mi estomago se revuelve.

―Hola, Naruto ―saludo y jalo la mano de Hinata ligeramente para lograr que reaccione, espero que no se haya desmayado.

―Hola, Na-Naruto-kun ―murmura ella y se suelta de mi agarre para juguetear con sus dedos. Casi siento la irrefrenable necesidad de golpearme la frente, desesperada.

―¿Hiciste la tarea? ―pregunto, para calmar las cosas, entonces, la cara de Naruto cambia a una de dolor y pena, me hace alzar una ceja y picotearle el brazo para que reaccione.

―Ah… e-eso, Sa-Sakura-chan, sí… este… dejé… dejé tu libreta en la butaca, este… gracias ―no es que no lo haya visto actuar así nunca, normalmente se pone tan nervioso cundo ha hecho algo malo, esconde algo o está siendo presionado. Frunzo los labios y vuelvo a jalar a Hinata.

―Como sea ―murmuro―. Nos vemos arriba, Naruto―dicho esto, me alejo y justo cuando estoy por llegar a la estación salvavidas, un tsunami arremete contra mí: Me tropiezo con Sasuke y suelto a Hinata.

Sacudo la cabeza atontada en el suelo.

―¡Sakura-chan! ― escucho la voz de Naruto.

―¡Sakura-san! ―esa es Hinata.

―Hn ―cierro los ojos y trato de levantarme. Mi corazón late frenéticamente rápido y aunque quisiera, sé que no debo mirarlo o los nervios acabarán conmigo, solo tengo que esperar un momento donde pueda hablar con él a solas, para decirle todo.

Alguien me jala hacia arriba como si fuera un títere y me esfuerzo por mantenerme erecta y no volver a caer en ese mismo momento.

―P-perdón ―murmuro y abro los ojos para mirar a Sasuke, él me mira arrogante… ¡diablos, sí que odio su mirada!; siento que volveré a caer si no me afianzo a algo. Su mirada no es como siempre, sus ojos negros están… demasiado brillantes, fríos y altaneros pero brillan. Tiene esa estúpida mueca arrogante en su rostro y no deja de mirarme, abre y cierra la boca tan rápido que creo que no pasó nada. Inclina la cabeza y se va de ahí dejándome sola, Hinata se acerca en el mismo momento en el que él se aleja y me mareo.

―¿Estás bien, Sakura? ―pregunta ella y me pone las manos en los hombros.

―Sí ―respondo robóticamente y por mí mente pasan los ojos de Sasuke, una y otra vez. Entonces recuerdo mi lista y aprieto las manos. El timbre suena y aprieto también los párpados. Mi lista, debo tenerla conmigo. ¿Dónde se supone que la puse?

Corro hasta donde están las chicas y llego hasta Ino.

―Ino ―llamo―. ¿Dónde está la lista?―realmente tengo un muy mal presentimiento, no ayuda en nada no tener la lista conmigo.

―¿Lista, qué lista? ―pregunta Tenten, pero la ignoro.

―¡La lista! ―grito eufórica al no recordar donde la puse.

―Sakura… te la di antes de que… salieras del salón―murmura Ino y se tapa la boca, supongo que comprende que tan importante es la lista para mí―. ¿Dónde la viste por última vez?

La miro respirando agitadamente.

―Ino, si lo supiera no estaría preguntándote ―respondo de mala gana.

―Ay… ―susurra ella―. Vamos arriba y la buscas entre tus cosas, no creo que la hayas perdido.

Antes siquiera de que las demás acepten subir, corro escaleras arriba en busca de la lista, llego corriendo hasta el salón donde usualmente está mi grupo y miro en el suelo. Nada.

Corro ahora hasta el salón de idiomas y llego hasta mi butaca, arremeto contra mis cosas, saco todas las libretas y busco en la mochila, nada. Rebusco entre cada libreta, ¿por qué demonios la arranqué de su lugar? Estaría mucho mejor justo ahí.

Negando levemente, sigo buscando y en el folder no está. Alzo la mirada y trato de repasar todo lo que he hecho desde la última vez que hablé con Ino, realmente no ha sido mucho.

Hablamos, la puso en mi lugar, guardé las cosas y la puse entre las… las hojas de… ¡la libreta de idiomas!

Comienzo a sudar frío, realmente si pudiera temblar lo haría pero no tengo tiempo para eso; corro hasta el lugar de Naruto ―dos lugares adelante del mío― y me pongo a rebuscar entre sus cosas… él dijo que había dejado mi libreta en mi banca, así que regreso a mi lugar y vuelvo a rebuscar entre mis cosas, guardo todo de nuevo en mi mochila y zapateo en el suelo, ¿por qué no está ahí? ¡¿Por qué demonios no está ahí? Casi puedo escuchar las burlas de los demás al leer esa lista, esa cosa tan ridícula que se me ocurrió escribir…

Ahora más que nunca odio a Sasuke, o tal vez deba detestarme a mí misma, posiblemente deba ser así, porque: ¿quién es tan estúpido para hacer una lista sobre alguien que quiere y además, la arranca para dejarla por ahí?, sí… yo.

Me restregó la cara y me toco el pecho, el aire parece no ser suficiente para tranquilizarme aunque lo intento.

Veo a los chicos acercarse a la puerta del aula y yo sigo respirando demasiado rápido como para que logre tranquilizarme. Estoy realmente perdida, perdida si la lista se ha perdido, perdida si es que alguien la encontró y si ese alguien fue Naruto, aunque confié mucho en él… ¡de todos modos estoy perdida! Concretamente: Jodida.

¡Podría mostrársela a Sasuke!, me aproximo hacia ellos casi corriendo aunque estoy demasiado cerca de la puerta, siento como el calor invade mi cuerpo y seguramente mis mejillas: estoy sonrojada. Pero no es porque acabo de pasar frente a Sasuke sin mirarlo y por primera vez hay algo mucho más importante que mirarlo, ese algo… es la lista sobre él, precisamente.

―Naruto ―llamo y lo zarandeo sin querer, estoy demasiado histérica para cualquier otra cosa―. La libreta que te di tenía una hoja, ¿dónde está esa hoja?

Naruto me mira con sus orbes azules llenos de confusión.

―¿Hoja? ―pregunta, y me invaden unas ganas locas de golpearlo.

―¡Sí, Naruto! Esa libreta, digo, esa hoja es realmente muy importante, ¿no estaba en la libreta?

El rubio parece incapaz de hablar y yo cierro los ojos con frustración.

―Adelante, chicos, adelante―dice la profesora Kurenai y está a punto de cerrar la puerta. Histérica como estoy podría quedarme afuera, pero debo encontrar esa lista y si es que alguien la encuentra, matar a ese alguien.

Remolco a Naruto hasta el aula y lo suelto para que corra libre, realmente no conseguiré nada si le grito, estoy realmente hundida… acabada, enterrada, mutilada. Sí, muerta.

Creo que realmente, desde que decidí hacer esa lista, todo me ha salido mal.

Me siento de muy mala gana en mi lugar y varias cosas se caen de mi pupitre, intento tomarlas pero es inútil ya que la gravedad es más rápida que yo. Una mano las levanta antes de que yo lo haga, miro al dueño de la mano: Sasuke. Nuevamente no me sonrojo por su causa y simplemente carraspeo.

Ensayo para cuando se entere de la lista, no volverá a hablarme, me ignorará, me pisoteará cada vez que me mire ―es decir, aún más cada que lo hace― e incluso podría haber una orden de restricción… ¡Es un completo y jodido caos! Pero que jodido… es… es… mi fin.

―Toma ―dice y no me atrevo a mirarlo, dejo que ponga las cosas que acaba de recoger sobre mi pupitre y asiento levemente.

―Gracias ―susurro.

―Sakura ―llama y lo miro por pura inercia―. Ten ―me entrega mi libro de estadísticas y lo acepto completamente perdida en mis pensamientos. No dijo gracias. No era que lo estuviera esperando, pero podría haber sucedido…

Ni siquiera mantener esperanzas en este punto es bueno, nada lo es.

Estoy loca, lo sé. Paranoica, estresada y deprimida. No es para menos, escribí esa lista por pura idiotez y ahora sé que no fue una buena idea, ¡quisiera al menos encontrarla!; posiblemente quien la encuentre no sepa que la escribí yo, pero eso solo me hace más patética puesto que… ¡Ah! Realmente ya no tengo idea de nada y tampoco quiero pensar.

―_Ohayō min'na ― saluda la profesora y capta la atención de la mayoría del alumnado._

―¿Qué dijo? ―pregunta Naruto estresado, sé que no sabe nada de japonés, no es que yo sea una experta en el tema… pero realmente, todavía no entiendo porqué se metió a idiomas, si no iba a entender nada.

―Buenas días ―digo yo al unísono con Sasuke, ahora sí que puedo sonrojarme; Naruto nos sonríe a ambos―. Chicos ―prosigo yo, pues mi coro ha guardado silencio.

―¡Gracias! ―dice y se vuelve para sacar sus cosas, yo bajo la mirada y Sasuke se gira para darme la espalda. Suspiro.

La profesora Kurenai se caracteriza por no tener demasiada paciencia, es muy dulce y comprensiva pero nada paciente. Siempre nos habla en el idioma del día; ya sea inglés, japonés o cualquiera. Toda un mes cursamos un idioma y al siguiente otro. Es lo único que puede desesperarme. Este mes es japonés.

―Wareware wa, samazamana tekisuto o hon'yaku shimasu ―vuelve a decir la profesora, genial… al menos hoy no tendré que lucir mi acento japonés ―muy malo, por cierto― y solo escribiremos.

―¿Qué…? ―se gira a preguntar Naruto, Sasuke posa una de sus manos en su mentón y aunque está dándome la espalda sé que gira los ojos, molesto con su mejor amigo.

―Que nada más vamos a traducir textos ―responde a Naruto y éste lo mira confundido―. No me molestes, dobe―dice Sasuke y mira su libreta atentamente, Naruto frunce el ceño, estoy casi segura de que a esa palabra si la ha entendido.

―¡No me digas dobe, teme! ―gritonea Naruto y suelto una carcajada, no sabe como decir buenos días, ¡pero si que sabe insultar a la gente!; típico del rubio.

―Dobe ―suelta Sasuke.

―Teme ―repite Naruto y alza su puño lo justo para que Sasuke esquive el golpe directo a su cabeza… vale, con Naruto cualquiera se desespera, pero aveces siento que Sasuke es incluso un poco infantil cuando está con él. Simplemente encantador, ¿no es así?

Recuerdo parte de mi malestar emocional y vuelvo a deprimirme, no me he dado por vencida pero sí que doy a esa lista por perdida.

―Usuratonkachi ―dice Sasuke y Naruto se queda callado, sonrío imperceptiblemente, el moreno ha ganado, seguro.

―Cuando sepa que significa eso, te voy a partir la cara teme ―contesta Naruto y no escucho nada más, dejo de tratar de encontrar la lista, mientras más la busque menos aparecerá y supongo que no lo hará nunca.

Normalmente las peleas bilingües entre Sasuke y Naruto son divertidas de ver, no todos los días es apreciable que Sasuke pierda los estribos, pero no estoy de humor.

La profesora empieza a escribir en el pizarrón… al menos es romanji ―forma romanizada del japonés, es decir, solamente las letras en pronunciación― y nada de kanji ―símbolos―. En ese tipo de clases tengo grandes problemas con el uso de los signos y símbolos… nunca he podido dibujar de manera correcta ninguna frase…

Debemos traducir un texto y no estoy de humor pasivo para eso; decido no hacerlo y dedicarme a estar estresada por la lista que perdí.

Poso una de mis manos sobre mi mejilla y trato de respirar pausadamente para no comenzar a hiperventilar; admiro como toda una idiota el cabello de Sasuke y sonrío para mí misma. Estamos ya a mitad de la clase y estoy aburrida; tanto como preocupada por la lista. Sasuke tampoco ha escrito nada en su libreta, observa algo con atención; tanta que me da curiosidad de saber… qué es tan interesante.

Naruto se acerca a paso sigiloso hasta Sasuke.

―No lo tengo ―dice Sasuke antes de que el rubio pronuncie palabra alguna―. No jodas.

Entonces, Naruto me mira a mí y le sonrío apenada.

―Tampoco lo tengo ―murmuro y le muestro mi libreta, totalmente en blanco, el día de hoy realmente no he hecho nada más productivo que dedicarme a odiar a Sasuke hasta el final de mis neuronas inteligentes. Por suerte para mi cordura; es la última clase.

―¡Ay! ―profiere Naruto y avienta sus cosas de mala gana en su pupitre, delante de Sasuke―. ¡No es justo que ninguno de ustedes lo tenga! Yo que sí quería trabajar hoy.

Giro los ojos y Sasuke sigue mirando fijamente algo blanco sobre su propio pupitre.

―Puedo ayudarte si quieres ―susurro y me pongo de pie, tanto para ver lo que Sasuke admira con tanto interés como para ayudar a Naruto. De pronto Sasuke se yergue y se pone de pie, logrando que yo me siente ipso facto.

―Naruto, no jodas ―repite Sasuke, de mal humor―. Siéntate y cállate, nunca haces nada.

Alzo una ceja y Sasuke vuelve a sentarse. Parece estar realmente estresado y… eso es gracioso.

De pronto siento que algo vibra en mi bolsillo: mi teléfono celular. Lo saco de mala gana del bolsillo de mi incómoda falda escolar y miro la pantalla.

Un mensaje de propaganda. Malhumorada, vuelvo a guardar el aparato. En todo caso, estoy frustrada. Mientras tanto, sigo concentrada en joderme la vida al pensar en la lista y me pongo fatalista. ¿Qué si alguien la encuentra? ¿Y si ese alguien es un chico, si es una chica? ¿Si es un profesor? Será tan… ¡tan ridículo! De no ser yo la autora, me reiría de ese alguien que lo hiciese.

Me muerdo el labio y mi corazón late agitado por inercia. Entonces lo recuerdo y todo da vueltas; me declararé a Sasuke con o sin lista, realmente la lista no es más que un invento mío para evitar la realidad y el haberla perdido me supone solamente el no… tener un guión en el qué basarme.

Me declararé a Sasuke justo cuando suene el…

El timbre suena y doy un respingo en mi lugar, no he guardado mis cosas y tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo, mis manos tiemblan y quiero echarme a correr. Sé que puedo hacerlo; realmente debo afianzarme a la idea de que… es lo mejor para mí. Estoy siendo egoísta, ¿y qué?; todo el mundo lo es en algún momento de su vida, yo lo seré ahora.

Todos comienzan a moverse para salir. Toman sus mochilas y se van, es la liberación del día y el descanso para la mente; un paro cardiaco para mi pobre corazón. Repentinamente mis cosas están en mi mochila y no sé la razón. Alzo una ceja y estoy segura de que debería haber notado cuando las guardé, pero no es así. Como sea, realmente eso no importa.

Miro por la ventana, pendiente de todo movimiento por parte de Sasuke, él no debe irse. Debo hablar con él. Entonces me doy cuenta de que casi estamos solos y me sonrojo inevitablemente.

Me topo con su mirada y siento un gran vuelco en el estomago, es como si hubiera vomitado internamente; es realmente raro… es… es… completamente insano. Trato de sonreír pero no lo consigo y no es que pueda lograrlo, estando en mi situación.

Sasuke me mira intensamente y desconozco la razón. El salón está casi vacío, de no ser por los amigos de Sasuke ―mis amigos también― que lo miran esperando a que se mueva, él no deja de mirarme y me pego a la ventana, como si realmente pudiera salir por ahí en caso de emergencia.

―Hn ―profiere Sasuke y dejo de mirarlo de inmediato; me dedico a escuchar el timbre de su voz―. Nos vemos ―supongo que se dirige a Naruto y los demás. No oigo más ruidos que los de la puerta al ser cerrada, ¿acaso estamos ya solos?; abro los ojos y miro a mi alrededor, realmente estamos solos.

Tan efímero.

―Sasuke-kun ―murmuro―. Quiero… quiero hablar contigo ―él no dice nada, yo no agrego más palabras. Tengo mucho miedo, lo cual es estúpido, y quiero largarme.

Pero Sasuke no ha dejado de mirarme y trato de sostenerle la mirada; la bajo a los diez segundos, no soy capaz de más. Le miro a los ojos nuevamente, con renovadas ganas de confesarle cuánto lo quiero.

Él se mueve lentamente, como los gatos, y yo sigo quieta. Le sigo con los ojos, simplemente respirando. Él se acerca hasta su butaca y deja de mirarme una fracción de segundo, en el que me muero para revivir cuando él vuelve a posar sus ojos oscuros en mí. Tiene en su mano algo ligero, y blanco: una hoja de papel.

Vale… allá arriba alguien debe odiarme mucho, porque esa hoja no es otra cosa más que mi lista. La lista sobre Sasuke. No-puede-ser. Reconozco el trazo de aquellos garabatos: es mío.

―¿Qué demonios es esto, Sakura? ―pregunta y no dejo de mirar la hoja.

―Una lista ―murmuro estúpidamente, golpeándome mentalmente por haber contestado tan rápido. Podría haberme ahorrado la… estúpida respuesta.

―Diez cosas que odio de Sasuke Uchiha ―lee en voz alta y yo me quiero… morir ―. ¿Qué mierda es? ―ésta vez, acompaña la pregunta con una mirada arrechamente asesina. Tiemblo, seguro.

―No lo sé ―atino a decir, realmente no es que importe mi respuesta ahora. Pero pretendo fingir que no sé que es esa cosa―. ¿Diez cosas que alguien odia de ti? ―pregunto de manera bromista, lo cual es un gran error a juzgar por su semblante serio; no es que cuente mucho, Sasuke siempre está serio.

―No me jodas ―murmura―. Eso es obvio, no seas tonta―continua y yo vuelvo a sonrojarme o simplemente siento tanto calor que me creo roja como tomate, aunque no lo esté.

Miro el suelo, miro la hoja en sus manos. Así que… ahí terminó la lista. Me encantaría preguntarle cómo es que la encontró, pero sería delatarme. Suspiro y vuelvo a tragar aire; no tengo opción más que… decirle la verdad, lo estaba planeando, ¿no era así?

Justo cuando estoy a punto de debatirle su tono ofensivo hacia mí, Sasuke extiende la hoja justo frente a mis ojos, la miro con atención.

―¿Qué? ―pregunto.

―Tómala, es tuya ―dice y niego con fervor, puede que yo sea estúpida pero no pienso dejarme manejar así. Me niego a tomarla y aprieto las manos.

―Eso no es mío ―digo y lo miro a los ojos.

―Hn, toma ―dice ésta vez, con un ligero tono de orden que tal vez sea solo perceptible para mí, vuelve a agitar la hoja frente a mí y yo vuelvo a negar―. Es tuya, lo sé.

Alzo una ceja y por primera vez, me permito sonreír con arrogancia frente a él, siempre lo he dicho ―bueno realmente no, pero eso es lo que se dice, ¿verdad? ― si pretendo conservar mi dignidad frente a él, debo ser exactamente como él; hablar su idioma.

―No es mía ―refuto con contundencia poco creíble hasta para mí misma, vale la pena intentarlo―. ¿Cómo puedes saber que lo es? ―pregunto con voz temblorosa y ganas de aspirar mucho aire para soltarlo todo de un solo soplo, con todo y mi corazón―. Parece no tener nombre, tú tienes muchas admiradoras, ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo a la que molestas? ―posiblemente sea una terrible estupidez eso de actuar así frente a él ―sobre todo por el ligero detalle de que, me acabo de declarar como _una de sus admiradoras._

Pero algo tengo que inventar ya que mi estomago está tratando de bailar dentro de mi cuerpo; mi corazón está pegado a mis costillas temeroso de salir herido y definitivamente mis neuronas han renunciado a mi poca inteligencia; puedo apostar a que solo queda una sola de ellas.

―Terminemos esto ―dice él y se acerca más a mí, mi neurona sobreviviente corre de un lado a otro por mi cabeza y podría apostar a que mis manos están sudando―. Esto es tuyo―vuelve a decir y eso es en tono refutatorio al cien por ciento―. ¿Crees que no conozco tu letra o tu manera de escribir? No ofendas a mi inteligencia, Sakura―sigue hablando pero le escucho lejano, acaso es que mi neurona se me adelantó y desfallece inconsciente dentro de mi cabeza.

¿Fue mi imaginación o Sasuke dijo que… conoce mi manera de escribir?, podría sonreír pero realmente este no es el momento de hacerlo. Recobro mi compostura mental y lo miro.

Carraspeo pero no digo nada; todavía no he pensado qué responder.

―Dime porqué la hiciste ―interrumpe mis pensamientos de manera agresiva y vuelve a agitar la maltrecha lista―. Ahora ―ordena. Se acerca más y yo trago saliva nuevamente, si estoy sonrojada no importa.

Si mi corazón ha recobrado la consciencia, no me interesa. Si es que mis neuronas han regresado a mí por compasión, debería estar agradecida pero no; y si mi voz no quiere salir, redundantemente tampoco me interesa porque… porque Sasuke no deja de mirarme y eso solo hace que no pueda pensar, actuar e incluso sudar con normalidad.

Soy realmente patética.

―¿Acaso no la has leído? ―pregunto con una voz que reconozco como mía, pero no me parece ser yo la que lo dice―. Razónalo un poco, Sasuke-kun―continuo y apunto con el mentón a la hoja entre sus manos.

―Lo hice ―se limita a contestarme. Todo mi organismo ya no lo soporta, mi mente no razona; mis músculos están congelados y ni siquiera puedo hablar.

No lo pienso demasiado porque mi neurona sigue desfallecida sobre mi cerebro ―si es que uno se lo imagina como en una caricatura, ¡¿qué demonios estoy diciendo?― sacudo la cabeza y con el corazón danzando en mi pecho: Arremeto contra Sasuke.

No lo planeaba y tampoco lo estoy razonando; poso mis manos sobre su pecho y lo empujo como puedo hacia el muro a mi derecha; posiblemente no sea realidad y lo esté imaginando, pero realmente lo empujo, realmente me estoy poniendo de puntillas y es real lo que siento cuando poso mis labios sobre los suyos con toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz.

Mis manos se cierran en puños en torno a su camisa escolar y pretendo no darme cuenta de que estoy hipando, no he abierto los ojos porque no quiero mirarlo, lo estoy besando, ¡estoy besándolo!

Había imaginado esto mucho más romántico; nada atrabancado y nada siendo yo la que lo está empujando contra la pared como si quisiera pasarlo a la fuerza hacia el otro lado del muro. Ya casi no puedo respirar y sé que estoy sonrojada realmente esta vez.

El aire comienza a hacérseme necesario y sin poder evitarlo ―ya que Sasuke no me respondió al beso, aunque tampoco tengo idea de qué se siente que alguien te corresponda en un beso de esa manera― me alejo de él lentamente, jadeando sin poder controlarme.

Me limpio los labios y miro hacia mi derecha, incapaz de mirarlo a él a los ojos directamente o no podré soportar el desprecio en ellos. La he cagado, seguro.

Algo suave toca una de mis manos y poso mi mirada justo ahí, Sasuke ha depositado la lista en mi mano derecha y cerrado mi puño en torno a ella. Miro a lista sin mirarlo a él y no sé qué pensar.

―Sigo esperando ―dice y atrae mi atención con su mano un tanto hoscamente―. Quiero tus razones.

Aprieto la lista inconscientemente y noto que los ojos me arden, ¿quiere mis razones?, ¿no son suficientes todas las que he plasmado ahí como toda una estúpida?

Cierro los ojos y el ardor no cesa, me arden como el demonio y sé que debo llorar. No espero que él comprenda lo que la lista significa, tampoco espero que entienda lo que quise hacerle sentir al besarle así.

Solo espero, espero… poder superar todo esto algún día.

Miro la puerta con decisión y no me detengo a mirar si él lee mis intenciones ―lo cual dudo― y me precipito hacia allí tomando mi mochila a rastras, estamos en el tercer piso y ya casi no hay nadie en la escuela, solo aquellos integrantes de los equipos deportivos.

Corro sin fijarme a donde voy o si no voy a golpearme contra la pared.

Me espero de todo: miradas lastimeras e incluso sonrisas cínicas, a fin de cuentas realmente ni siquiera me pude declarar… aunque también es posible que él ya lo tenga muy claro.

No escucho los pasos detrás de mí hasta que siento el dolor en la cabeza, lanzo un grito al mismo tiempo en el que soy capaz de sentir como es que alguien jala mi cabello de manera agresiva y posesiva. En un reflejo innato, llevo mis manos a mi cabeza y soy capaz de razonar bastantes cosas: he soltado la lista, el dolor en mi cuero cabelludo, realmente, es jodidamente insoportable y también que sé muy bien quien es la persona que me agrede.

Me giro para evitar más dolor, pero Sasuke no afloja su agarre y solamente se limita a reacomodar su mano en mi cabello y mirarme a los ojos fijamente. Misteriosamente yo puedo devolverle la mirada de la misma manera, puede que sea por el dolor o por las lágrimas que surcan mi cara de manera trágica, no tengo idea.

―¡Te amo, Sasuke-kun! ―grito en su cara, intento no desplomarme ―tampoco me sería posible gracias a que él sostiene mi cabello con fuerza y sería doloroso― pero solo consigo temblar―. ¡Me gustas mucho! ―vuelvo a decir, convencida de que no me ha escuchado pues sus ojos no se mueven de posición―. Yo… yo… yo quiero… es… es que tú me vuelves loca, ¡hice la lista porque ya no podía más! ¡Yo amo todo de ti y… no me importa el cómo seas, sigues siendo tú para mí!

Sigo gritando y él no me suelta, yo tampoco le suelto la camisa. Nos miramos mientras yo jadeo.

Sasuke sigue mirándome a los ojos. Me parece que no he dicho nada, ni siquiera logro captar el eco de mis propias palabras, como me imaginé que sería si estuviéramos en un libro romántico.

Solo escucho mi propia respiración y un ligero zumbido en mis oídos.

― Se mi novio, Sasuke-kun ―susurro ininteligiblemente, no sé si me entiendo y tampoco pretendo averiguarlo. Lo he dicho y quiero una respuesta―. Te he dado mis razones―digo y agito mi cabeza pero él aún no me suelta―. Se mi novio―repito, es una petición-orden, tal y como las de él.

―Hn ―profiere Sasuke y abro mis ojos tanto que me duelen los párpados, trago saliva y sudo frío; una gotita se desliza desde mi nuca hasta mi espalda rápidamente, ¿es lo único que puede… emitir?, porque… ¡eso no es una palabra!, ¡estamos claros en que no es una palabra!

Abro la boca, y fastidiada como estoy, me suelto de su agarre no sin soltar un gritito de dolor puesto que me mantenía sujeta muy posesivamente.

―¿Aún quieres mis razones?, ¡odio ese estúpido monosílabo! Ah pero claro, ya lo sabes pues ya lo leíste ―escupo con la voz quebrada, sí… duele incluso aunque no haya dicho nada―. ¡Aprende a hablar y recházame como un verdadero hombre!, ¡si me rechazarás al menos dímelo de frente, di que no me quieres y dejaré de molestarte! ―declaro y me arrepiento en el acto.

Ya lo dije… no puedo rebobinar mi vida. De ser así borraría todo desde que decidí hacer la lista, o desde que lo conocí o desde que me enamoré de él o desde que nací.

Empujo a Sasuke y lo alejo de mí medio metro al menos, respiro agitada y lo miro con odio, mi mochila yace a un metro de mí y la miro como rogándole que no me haga ir por ella hasta allá.

Pero él se acerca a mí y me mira con arrogancia; puedo verlo… mi corazón se encoge y las miles de palabras que fui capaz de escribir sobre lo que más odio sobre él… me golpean, ¿Quiero razones para odiarlo, verdad?; está frente a mí en todo su esplendor…

Me mira fijamente con sus ojos oscuros titilando, no sé interpretarlo y me alejo de él levemente. Me sonríe con arrogancia, o al menos es lo que interpreto yo de esa mueca retorcida que se asemeja a una sonrisa completa.

Se toca el cabello con una mano y lo reacomoda como si se tocara la nuca nada más, todo con ese deje de arrogancia impreso en sus gestos, lo que podría ser un gesto nervioso, en Sasuke es todo arrogancia.

No sé ni en qué momento me toma de la cintura y me jala hacia él, salgo proyectada directo a su pecho y meto las manos para detenerme, toco sus pectorales y su cuerpo me enloquece por dos segundos; se inclina a mi oído e inclino la cabeza a esa dirección por puro impulso. S

u respiración me hace cosquillas y podría golpearlo por ser tan desesperantemente bipolar.

―Eres realmente molesta ―susurra con voz queda y me quedo estática, ¿soy qué?

Ha hecho exactamente las cosas que más odio, ¿acaso se aprendió la lista de memoria, o qué?, es como si realmente quisiera pisotearme con su orgullo propio y lastimarme de esa manera. Intento soltarme de su agarre, para comprobar que él es fuerte y no me soltará…

―Hn ―emite, casi al instante cierro las manos violentamente.

―¡Suéltame! ―grito, pero estoy suplicando, patéticamente, estoy suplicando―. Si vas a rechazarme hazlo, pero… por favor… no me vuelvas loca, te lo pido ―susurro bajando la voz rápidamente. Me siento derrotada entre sus brazos.

«Suéltame», recuerdo que una vez él me lo dijo a mí… pero vale, no es momento de esas estupideces.

Sasuke no contesta y siento que proyecta su cuerpo hacia mí.

Levanto la mirada y me veo a mí misma caminando hacia el aula con él, me va guiando y no me mira. Puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón y… son tan rápidos como… los míos. Jadeo.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de él y me encojo ante el sonoro sonido. Lo único que puedo razonar es que él no me ha soltado, que estampa mi espalda con fuerza contra la pared y que lleva una de sus manos a mi cabello para asirlo con fuerza, como antes. Jadeo mientras él me obliga a mirarlo de manera ligeramente agresiva.

Él suelta mi cabello para tocar mis labios con los suyos, cierro los ojos por acto reflejo y él suelta un sonido gutural, mientras inclina la cabeza hacia la izquierda y yo, instintivamente la inclino hacia la derecha.

Su beso es apasionado. Esto es un verdadero beso, presiona sus labios y los mueve contra los míos de manera agresiva. Sus labios son suaves como lo imaginé, son húmedos y las mariposas de mi estomago mueren por el shock del momento. Vomitaré cadáveres de hermosas mariposas, cada una recordándome este momento.

¿Es que acaso estoy muerta? Todo es… es como lo imaginé. Bueno, algo así.

Se aleja de mí y abro los ojos, inclinando la cabeza sin querer hacia él.

―¿Qué-qué haces, Sasuke-kun? ―pregunto en un susurro apenas audible, ya he tenido suficiente, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?, su beso me ha dejado sin respiración, coordinación y sentido común.

―Solo soy justo ―responde y sonríe. Alzo una ceja y me pego a la pared, una de sus manos me lo impide por completo.

―¡Odio…! ―intento decir, porque de hecho odio que no entiendo nada, odio delegarle el control de esa manera, ¿cuándo acabé así?, sin embargo Sasuke lleva una de sus manos a mi boca rápidamente, dejo de mover los labios en cuando siento su mano impedirme el habla.

―Hn, tus ojos verdes ―murmura y precisamente abro mis ojos de manera casi imposible humanamente―. Me jodes la puta existencia, intentas ignorarme y haces lo contrario, eres idiota, terca, molesta y chillona.

Simplemente no… lo entiendo.

Forcejeo para liberar su agarre, ¿qué tipo de obsesión tiene él con ser tan increíblemente posesivo?, jaloneo su mano con mis manos, para liberar mi boca y poder respirar con normalidad. Él no parece dispuesto a soltarme ―como siempre, de hecho― así que opto por hincar mis dientes en la mano de Sasuke, el aprieta la mandíbula, suelta una maldición en un ligero susurro y yo sonrío felizmente…libre por fin.

Alzo una ceja, ¿qué ha sido todo esto?; sacudo la cabeza para ordenar mis ideas…

―¿Somos novios ya?

―Hn ―suelta él. Rechino mis dientes nuevamente.

―¡Odio cuando haces eso Sasuke! ―exclamo y trato de salir de la prisión que me supone el cuerpo de Sasuke y la pared.

― Lo sé ―responde altaneramente. Saca una bolita de papel de algún lado de su ropa, lo miro atentamente y reconozco la lista. ¿A qué endemoniada hora la recogió?, juraba que la había soltado en el forcejeo anterior.

―¿Somos novios ya? ―vuelvo a preguntar, no es que espero una respuesta concreta… pero es… casi divertido ver su expresión de arrogancia. Realmente amo esa expresión, sí… bueno, a estas alturas amar y odiar para mí, es básicamente lo mismo.

Si lo que me hace amarlo también me hace odiarlo, está bien. Si es a la inversa, está mucho mejor.

―Eres molesta ―vuelve a decir. ¿Molesta, yo molesta?

Hago una mueca de furia y me muerdo el labio inferior. Si él sigue jodiendo con esa tonta palabra, yo tampoco pienso desistir. Al juego del orgullo bien pueden jugar dos.

―¿Eres mi novio ya? ―pregunto, esta vez con una voz que yo sé, es chillante.

Sasuke se acerca a mi oído y yo me pego a la pared por instinto, esperando algún acto loco de su parte. Él se limita a jadear en mi cuello, morder mi lóbulo con fervor mientras yo lanzo un gemido por lo bajo y finalmente:

―Hn.

Desiste de enterrar su rostro en mi cuello y lleva su boca a la mía nuevamente, podría jurar que le gusta hacerlo; cada que lo hace me azota contra la pared y es hartante.

Se pega a mí y yo a la pared; posa sus labios contra los míos de manera suave, el contacto entre nuestros labios es casi inexistente hasta que choca su rostro de manera agresiva, contra mi rostro. Cierro los ojos y tímidamente, llego mis manos a su espalda para pegarlo más a mí, aunque eso es ya imposible. Suelto otro gemido y él me besa con más ímpetu.

Mientras me besa, aprieto los ojos y trato de no volver a soltar un gemido por un tonto beso como ese; a fin de cuentas, Sasuke es… es Sasuke. Yo soy yo. Y ahora somos nosotros.

Lleva su boca a mi cuello y yo hago mi cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Dejé de ser cobarde, soy solo Sakura, y finalmente… soy de Sasuke. Sasuke es mío y puede que sepa ya ―sino, se lo haré saber―, que él es completamente mío y nada más.

―Sa-ku-ra ―dice él contra mi cuello, tontamente me estremezco.

―También odio eso ―digo mientras lo abrazo aún más.

Sasuke suelta un sonidito gutural en mi oído, ¿Es eso una risa?; no estoy segura… posiblemente lo sea, Sasuke no deja de sorprenderme.

―¿Desde cuándo me quieres? ―pregunto en un susurro, mientras me dedico a despeinar su cabello, él me detiene ―probablemente porque no le gusta que lo despeine― y me mira a los ojos, gira los suyos con obviedad.

―No me jodas ―contesta―. Que no te voy a decir nada, ¿me crees idiota?

Abro la boca, producto de la sorpresa y… sonrío. No deja de ser él aunque sea ahora quien está besándome.

―¿Me quieres? ―vuelvo a insistir, esta vez de manera mucho más directa. Él no deja de mirarme y se humedece los labios en el proceso.

―Eres molesta ―responde y yo me quedo deslumbrada ante la manera en que lo dice, casi puedo echarme a reír.

―Odio que me llames así ―digo sinceramente, y es que me lo ha repetido ya tantas veces que comienzo a detestarlo… demasiado.

Sasuke me mira a los ojos con desafío implícito en ellos, alza una ceja y me toma del cabello, para acercar mi cara a la suya.

―Molesta ―repite y lleva una de sus manos a mi espalda… o… ese lugar tan bajo que deja de llamarse espalda. Me sonrojo al instante y le sonrío. Acerca su rostro al mío para volver a besar con ímpetu, ¿qué no se ha cansado? ¡Qué bueno!, porque yo… jamás lo haré.

―Sasuke-kun ―intento decir contra sus labios.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta en tono molesto y le sonrío.

―¿Cómo encontraste la lista? ―trato de preguntar de manera suave, es algo que me está matando desde que vi la hoja en sus manos. Razono todo lo acontecido en el día y… la única razón que encuentro es…

―Naruto ―responde con simpleza Sasuke, mientras sonríe de medio lado y soy yo la que gira los ojos.

Vale, ese idiota va a sufrir una muerte muy dolorosa. Uña por uña y… bueno, puede que no. Después de todo, no estaría aquí ni así, de no ser por él.

Creo que necesito deshacerme del hábito de escribir. Aunque puede que no sea así. De no haberlo hecho… esa lista no existiría y nada habría pasado. No me arrepiento.

―¿Me amas o me odias? ―preguntará algún día. Pero vale, son imaginaciones mías. Sasuke jamás... él jamás lo haría.

―No lo sé ―responderé. Porque diez cosas no me son suficientes, y mil puede que sean demasiadas. Quizá cien sea un número aceptable, porque pienso empezar otra vez. Una y otra vez, hasta descubrir si lo amo más que odiarlo, o lo odio más que lo amo.

«Cien: me llamas molesta»

.

* * *

Ven aquí, y quédate ésta noche, que quiero perder la voz, todo por gritar tu nombre. Hiéreme despacio, y quémame muy lento. Quédate a mi lado, solo ésta noche, solo un momento.

* * *

**author's note. **ahora sí, espero que les haya gustado. me esforcé para que quedara bonito (?) aunque sea una mierda ~ lalá. Uhm.. gracias por compartir todas las sensaciones que pasaron con cada número de la lista, las pasé en su momento, sé que aquello es lindo.  
Y sí, se que soy una floja de lo peor ;o; pero son vacaciones, ámenme como soy (?)

GRACIAS por sus reviews, y sus ánimos, y toda aquella alegría que me transmiten para que pueda continuar. Las amo, de verdad *-*  
Sigo concursando, deseenme mucha suerte (?)~ tarará, es que mi autoestima es bajita ù.u

Una oferta que no puedes rechazar (?): Deja un review si has leído, o mañana dormirás con los peces (con los peces muertos) ― estilo Michael Corleone― .


End file.
